Bet That
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Fugaku decides it is time for his young boys to mate and decides to give them a push to a hit start. To bad this father never saw the turn of events coming out with both brothers indulging in their own forbidden desires Uchihacest. Hints of other couples
1. All That I Need

Chapter I

Bet That

All That I Need

I'm a simple man, I ask for nothing more than to see my children marry, and I'm already getting to old to keep waiting for them. I waited to long my self to marry and have children, though my Mikoto is still younger than me, i love her with all my heart. I also know my eldest son is only twenty-two and he wishes to live his life as he wishes and his own pace, but I know my boy deserves a great woman at his side like my wife Mikoto. I love my first son, he is my pride, but he can be so thick headed when it comes to male issues, such one of them as love.

My brother made fun of me when his own son, Shisui got marry to a prestigious and lovely lady and now they share a child. Even that crybaby Obito has managed to marry and start a family, and yet my own son who is well cherished and praised with all the female population has decided to not settle down. Sometimes he confuses me and I don't know what is wrong with him. So I've decided to interfere with his life, and his is not the only life I decided to interfere with, I want to also interfere with my youngest son's life as well.

My youngest son is and has always been more attached to his mother than his own father but he, because of that, I know he understands the female emotions and is more aware on how to mate. Still, is as if he refuses to even get near the female gender, he calls girls that flock to him annoying, but he's nineteen and already should also start to think on settling down. Call me crazy and whatever you want I decided when and who they marry, got it?

So because they won't choose, I've decided to choose for them.

I've chosen two young females of twenty one, not to old for my oldest son and my youngest son needs an older woman in his life. A beautiful successful blond and a beautiful pink haired female, both these woman should be perfect for my son's and it all depends on which of them they choose. We are Uchiha's and that name has to be carried along. I'm not one that enjoys meddling to much but is something I feel like I need to do. So it'll be just a small push in that direction.

Hopefully by the end of this year I will hear about up-coming babies, grandchildren.

My name is not Uchiha Fagaku for nothing.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi stood in his father's office as the old man sat there puffing on his cigarette that their mother hated so much. Still nothing could stop this man from doing what he wanted, and Itachi could not help but wonder when he was going to die. The man was practically riding into his nineties and still showed no signs of dying any time soon. Then again how could his mother marry such a man when she was barely into her fifties?

"Can we please hurry it up here father, I want to leave already" Itachi complained once more "what the hell are you waiting for anyway" Fagaku puffed out the smoke from his lungs as he eye balled his son. He knew that the next thing he said was going to piss him off and yet he could not understand why both brothers hated each other. He also hoped that this will help them get over some differences, unless they end up fighting over the same girl. Oh well here goes.

"Your brother" he answered simply and turned away completely missing the startled look and small flush in Itachi's face. "I know you and Sasuke don't get along for some strange reason, but please bear for the moment" Itachi slammed his fist to the table desk and Fagaku sighed as he thought it was out of anger. On the other hand Itachi was in turmoil, there was no way he was going to handle seeing the boy. That child was sin in the flesh, and when his father spoke that name he really wished not to hear it because it sent his heart into a panicked race and the thought that soon Sasuke was going to be here made him nervous to the point his palms sweated. It was Sasuke's entire fault.

Soon there was the sound of light footsteps on the wood floor and the jingles of the multy belts Sasuke wore around his hips and the door opened. "Sasuke come in and take a seat here now young man" Sasuke did as he was told but he faltered in his steps as he saw his older brother there was well.

"Oh, hello Itachi" he said with such hostility that it hurt, but Itachi held his own.

"Foolish Otouto" Itachi smirked and soon a staring contest was issued with Sasuke glaring and Itachi staring back at him with blank indifference.

"Oh god I swear that hell just froze over" both brother's turned to look at their father with mild curiosity. Sasuke was still not sure why he was called here and why was his brother called as well? He hated him! At least he told himself that he did but at the same time this same guy was the only one that constantly invaded his thoughts and most of the time in inappropriate moments. I mean who the hell ever had wet dreams with his brother or even thought about their brother when taking a shower?! Maybe he was the only mentally and sickly ill. Still It was Itachi's entire fault "You two are priceless my children, simply priceless" The man chuckled.

As soon as Sasuke took his seat and Fagaku made sure he had their attention he begun to talk. "Alright I have a job for the both of you and on the while you'll be living under the same roof …..Again so please get along your mother will not be there to pull your ears" Sasuke and Itachi stared at their father in shock as he continued with his little speech. "You two are going to be taking care of Ms. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino..."

Sasuke and Itachi suddenly regreted ever coming here.

* * *

Let the game of falling in love begin. After all, I said all I needed to do was give them a push and this is the biggest push I could come up with. The females' fathers have also agreed on my terms and can't wait to have their daughters married off to such fine young men.

I do hope I get some grandchildren and bring life to this huge mansion once again. I know my Mikoto will be pleased as well, and in the end your opinion won't matter. Now scat so I can take a nap, my children is finally out in the world finding love. I could not be happier.

* * *

Well, Chapter one is up., I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review.


	2. Brand New Kicks

Chapter II

Bet That

Brand New Kicks

The sun shone brightly up above as a black sleek Mercedes zoomed its way into a crowded parking lot for apartments. The place was huge and the color brown with windows that seemed a foot apart, the building itself looking about avarage. Said car's engine went dead and two gorgeous raven men stepped out of the car, one twenty-two and the other freshly nineteen. Both pulled out their bags that were filled with necessary clothes and other needs and headed towards the building.

Once inside the eldest of the two talked with the manager who smiled brightly at them and handed them the key to a two room apartment fit for perhaps roommates. Both thanked the short Japanese man and rushed up the stairs coming to a stop at a peach colored door that looked expensive and had in golden letters the number 29.

"I'm guessing it's here" Sasuke grumbled out. All the while both brothers made sure not to even make eye contact with each other and keep a one foot radius between them. Itachi had only nodded to his little brother's words and decided it was time to open the door. He stepped forward invading his little brother's personal bubble and handing him all the bags as he un-locked the door, Sasuke sighed as he struggled to follow his older brother into their new apartment that they were going to be sharing the next three months. Not only that but they were going to be sharing it with two other females they barely even knew.

Still Sasuke was getting frustrated, all this time being quiet and not even looking at his brother at all, he couldn't take it much longer "Why are we like this?" Sasuke said out of the blue.

"What are you mumbling about" Itachi hissed as he looked around the apartment, it was nice he had to admit. A small hall way that lead to stairs on the left and to the right led to a living room and keep going from where he was past the stairs led to a kitchen. The bedrooms, he guessed, had to be up-stairs as well as the bathrooms.

Sasuke on the other hand was struggling get in through the doors "This," Sasuke stomped his foot "when the hell did we start hating each other like this" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at his brother and Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his stupid little brother. It was like asking: Why were they born related?

"I don't hate you Sasuke, I never had." Itachi smirked "You're the one who hates me, think about it" Sasuke thought about it and then slammed the door shut as he pulled his bag and Itachi's in.

"Damn Itachi, I say I hate you once and you take it to a..." Sasuke neared Itachi and looked him straight in the eye as he said "A. Whole. Other. Level" of course he could not keep the amusement out of his face; Itachi's eye twitching was just simply beautiful. He turned away from his brother and decided that he was strong enough to pull both his bags with Itachi's up to their rooms.

"I swear it Sasuke, you really have to stop watching mad TV" Sasuke turned to look at his brother with an '_are you insane'_ look.

"Come on Itachi, the television is like a teacher as well" Itachi shrugged and then pointed at the six bags around Sasuke's thin arms. Sure he had muscles, but Sasuke was more lean than buff with muscles. "It also thought me that I can cut anyone's penis and balls to get what I want instead of whoring myself" Sasuke huffed; Itachi just ignored him more concerned with what his brother was struggling with.

"Need help there?"

"No I can handle it" Sasuke was practically going back wards up the stairs and dragging the bags up step by step.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked cutely.

"Come on Itachi" Sasuke grunted "Do I look like I need help" Itachi took a moment to think it over and Sasuke had to glare at that.

"Yes, yes I do. Otherwise you're going to rip a hole on my Prada bags" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Prada?" he asked and nearly fell forward with that shocked face but caught himself and continued to drag "Why don't you do something useful Itachi and go fuck yourself" Itachi made a face and then shrugged.

"Nah, that's no fun I rather fuck you"

"What" Was all Sasuke could respond to his brother's sly comment as he was dragged forward with the bags only to be caught by his brother.

"See you do need my help" Itachi gave his brother an amused look as he grabbed three of the bags and took them all the way to a room. There were two rooms and their father said that there were going to be two girls. Unfortunately he and his brother were going to have to share but as he looked in on both of the room he saw that there was only one bed to share in each. Each bed was king sized and had a romantic atmosphere to it or was it just him.

"So which one will be ours?" Sasuke asked in a grumbled as he also noticed there are only two rooms; he was not going to share with any female. Itachi turned to look at him.

"I hate both rooms and their colors" Sasuke looked in on both and saw what Itachi saw and each room was a peach pink color with a warm fuzzy atmosphere as the sun shone in. That was so gay.

"Alright, let's get the left one. we'll buy a bucket of paint and paint the room blue and black" Sasuke said as he pulled one bag up and threw it in at random and continued to do that with the rest as Itachi glared at him.

"You mean red and black" Sasuke turned to him with a glare.

"Blue! And black"

"Red"

"Blue"

"Red"

Both brothers glared at each other. "Fine, Let's just paint it with the one color we agree with, black" Itachi thought on it and nodded.

"Fine by me" Itachi looked at his watch. "Come on it's time we went to pick those girls up" Sasuke nodded.

"It makes no sense? Why would father want us to live like this all of a sudden?"

"Oh please don't drag at it little brother, I've seen father pull that face of his in the most scariest of ways, if it keeps him off my back then why poke at it" Sasuke nodded.

"True, it's only three months and is all to tour them around and making sure they stay in track…." Tour some new girls? Why though. Sasuke felt un-easy. Could their father really want the two of them to bond so quickly and then a thought struck him. Two guys, two girls, two bed rooms, one big ass alone apartment together something was bound to happen within closed door, only one problem.

He was gay.

But what of his brother, this could be his shot to find someone and for some reason the thought of his brother with another person regardless of gender hurt him.

* * *

_The Airport_

Sasuke and Itachi stood there bored in the airport as Sasuke drew out a poster that said 'Haruno' and 'Yamanaka' "What the hell do they even look like?" Sasuke asked absentmindedly as he doodled on the poster board. Itachi on the other hand spared him a glance before he responded; the sight of his little brother doodling was extraordinarily cute for some absurd reason. He quickly turned away.

"One of them has blond hair and blue eyes and the other pink hair and green eyes, I only met them once when I was about ten, you did to remember, you were seven" Sasuke made a face as he finished off his poster.

"I don't remember they must have been hideous for me to block them out of my mind" Itachi who was looking away could not help but smile. That question kept popping into his head, who the hell was his baby brother's type? He knew that the boy never seemed interested in any female; perhaps he had an odd taste……

"Don't you like any girl out there?" Itachi could not help but ask. Sasuke was stomped; he was not sure what the hell to respond. After all tonight he was going to be sharing a bed with his brother, if he told him that he was gay then he was sure to freak and kick him out. He hated the floor, worst of all sleeping anywhere in a place he was not so familiar with.

"I don't know, maybe I have not met the right one yet" Sasuke said indifferently with a shrug. Itachi sighed, he knew it. What was the possibility of him being gay, more than that even having a thing for his older brother?

Just then both Uchiha's nearly jumped as they heard someone squeal and they looked up to see a blond with blue eyes, huge rack and smile and a rosette, green eyes, small racked, females, running towards them with huge smile and heart filled eyes. Except that there was only one person who was their main target and that was.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

* * *

And so It begins. Please Review!!

Thank-You's

**A Single Fragile Rose**,DeviantSupaSoldier,**mgirl16****,**Luna ,**Kaline Reine**,atolrac,**mio 4ever,**Gobi, **Let-Me-Bleed  
**

Im glad you all liked the first chapter! And sorry You'll have to bare a long time with Ino and Sakura...But it all be worth it when Sasuke and Itachi get together!! Stay toon!


	3. I Think They Like Me

Chapter III

Bet That

I Think They Like Me

Just then both Uchiha's nearly jumped as they heard someone squeal and they looked up to see a blond with blue eyes, huge rack and smile and a rosette, green eyes, small racked, females, running towards them with huge smile and heart filled eyes. Except that there was only one person who was their main target and that was.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Their blue eye candy raven.

Sasuke's eyes widen, "Run!" he snapped to himself and Itachi as he tugged at his brother to run away with him, Itachi complied and soon both Uchiha's where running away from a blond and pink haired girls that looked about ready to rape.

It looked kind of funny from a distance, to men running away from women, but they had a reason to be scared, in especielty Sasuke. Yet, they soon made it to the car, once inside there was no change to escape which brings us to the scenario at hand.

--

The black Mercedes zoomed over the road smoothly; to bad the one behind the wheel was not thinking smoothly, more like homicide.

Itachi swore that his blood was boiling in anger and that for once in his life he truly wanted to hit a girl, not that he wouldn't hesitate if it came down to it. In particular the two in the back that where latched like leeches onto each of, **HIS**, Sasuke's arms and were talking at his ear. He wondered if Sasuke's ears would fall off.

He could see that the boy wished that they would shut the hell up but when ever he tried to get a word in they would cut him off and keep praising him and telling him how adorably cute he was from the last time they saw him. Telling him to take them out in a date and asking him who was better, Sakura or Ino. Who would you think is better? Itachi had an answer, he'd rather die.

Itachi could not wait for tonight to come when soon he would have his little brother safe in bed with him, though not in particularly dirty way. He quickly made a sharp turn into Home Depot making the both girls scream scared but that just made them nestle closer to Sasuke each of their foreheads pressing to Sasuke's shoulders. The car was soon parked and the engine killed "Come on let's hurry" Itachi said getting out of the car and Sasuke panicked as he pushed pass Ino to get to the door. To Sasuke Ino seemed less insane by the way.

"Wait, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled running trying to catch up to his big brother. "I said wait damn you!" Sakura and Ino quickly hopped out of the car and closed the door as they ran after Sasuke who was running after his older brother.

"WAIT FOR US SASUKE-KUN!!" Sasuke scowled and only then could he all of a sudden run fast enough to catch up to his older brother.

"Ne Itachi, what about letting me drive and you hang out with them in the back." Sasuke asked as casually as he could.

"Nice try Otouto"

"But Aniki"

"Not listening" Itachi said as he stepped in to the store and Sasuke just followed behind.

"Come on niisan"

"No"

"Itachi!"

"No"

"SASUKE!!" Sasuke could not retort back since he ended up latching himself to his brother's waist and looking up at Sakura and Ino like a small child who was so scared and hid behind his mother's skirt. Still, Ino and Sakura were not looking at him they were now looking up at his brother, whom they had ignored all this time, with a look caught between fascination and scare.

"Uh, why are we here Itachi-san?" one managed to squeak out.

"Why are you here? I have no clue, why are we here in this Home Depot, to buy a bucket of black paint" Ino and Sakura nodded numbly as they followed the brothers calmly, with Sasuke never letting go of Itachi's waist. They knew there was no way getting near Sasuke when he was near his overprotective older brother. The first time they met Itachi he left a bad impression on them, but Sasuke had become their obsession. And yet their biggest challenge in getting Sasuke seemed to be his older brother.

In a way they knew Sasuke really admired his older brother and that Itachi would step in if Sasuke asked him to. When they were younger Itachi was just as scary as he is now, at first they thought that he was cute and looked hot but now that they had a second opinion. Itachi was nothing but mean! And they didn't like guys who shoved them away. They are ladies and knew Itachi would not hesitate to hit them if he had to.

Bottom line, if they wanted to get to Sasuke, they were going to have to shove Itachi aside. And these three months was enough time for them to get into Sasuke's pants and take him away from Itachi and make him theirs. After all these three months was all about making them fall in love and the only one they wanted was Sasuke. Their game is one of them will get the main course. Sasuke and the other will be stuck with the left over's, Itachi.

Life could have not served a better opportunity on a silver platter.

* * *

_Later That Day_

_Around Eight To Nine _

Soon after they were done picking out the paint they headed out to McDonald to have a bite to eat and made it home soon at seven. One thing that they had forgotten though was that the refrigerator was empty as hell, there were no crumbs in there and the smell coming from inside the fridge told you it was brand new. Itachi knew his father was up to something; frankly he could not bring himself to care. There was no way two little girls that Sasuke didn't like stood a chance with his baby brother.

He knew he'd win in the end.

The prize would be Sasuke in his bed naked begging to be fucked.

But for the moment…..

He turned around to see Sasuke sulking, Ino and Sakura had at least had enough sense to let him go and go see their room. They were not happy to have to share the room with each other but at the moment at least they were un-packing and finally there was silence. Though Itachi had the craving to see that movie, Dead Silence or maybe he could do something to Sakura and Ino like on that movie The Orphanage. Itachi quickly shook his head and pocked his brother on his forehead.

"Are you alright little brother?" Sasuke pouted and rubbed his forehead.

"Like you care" Sasuke sniffed and looked up at his brother "I want to go to the room and lock the door before hells hounds come here and try to tare me apart" Itachi chuckled.

"What a way to speak little brother"

"SASUKE-KUN!!" In came two sobbing girls and Itachi's eye twitched and he truly felt bad when he saw how high his brother jumped. He was scared of those girls. He wondered if Sasuke was going to be able to block them out of his mind this time around.

"Aww, Sasu can I share the bed with you!!" Sakura asked in a wannabe cute kind of way.

"No Sasu sleep next to me, pwease" Alright, so they were not cute at all. Sasuke pushed the off.

"I'd rather share a bed with my own brother any time than you!" Sasuke yelled un-latching from them and running out to the room, Itachi watched the girls chase after and then there was a loud slam that signaled that Sasuke had slammed the door shut on their faces. He heard some banging and sobbing from the girls and two hours after as he sat there calmly listening, the girls gave up and went to their own room.

Damn and Itachi thought they would be at it all night. He sighed and stood up as he walked over to the room and knocked softly.

"Sasuke open the door" Itachi was confused when a white little flash card came out from under the door instead. He bent over to pick it up and read: "Are the bitches finally out of heat?" Itachi restrained himself from laughing. "Yes now open up" there was another flash card: "If you are lying I'm taking you to hell with me!" Itachi rolled his eyes this time and blinked at what the next one read "and I'll chop off your penis and balls and feed them to the crows" he sighed "Sure, I'll even follow you there with a huge smile on my face like the batman's joker" the door opened to that.

"Not funny Itachi, now hurry up before I slam this door shut in your pretty face" Itachi walked in and Sasuke quickly locked it.

"Pretty face?"

"Don't let it go to your head" Itachi smirked and then pulled his shirt over his head. Sasuke blushed madly and quickly dived into the bed. Itachi was confused onto why his little brother was so fast under the covers but shrugged it off. Sasuke on the other hand was having naughty thoughts as he heard his brother un-zip his pants. He wanted to peek out but he was scared of the erection that threatened to pop up between his legs.

As soon as Itachi put on his Pj's that like his little brother consisted of simple baggy black shirt and matching baggy sweat pants "Night otouto" Itachi said as he turned off the lights and came to the other side of the bed. Sasuke blushed more but tried to calm down as Itachi pressed his back to him.

"Night Niisan" Slowly both brother's begun to fall asleep relaxed by the other's presence, it felt so warm and Sasuke badly wanted to turn around and hug his brother around the waist while he buried his face in his chest. He was not sure where that urge came from though; it always seemed to be there on its own.

Always wanting to touch his brother, looking at Itachi, he only wanted to hug him, be near him, anything that would allow them contact.

Itachi on the other hand was having the same problem, but as sleep overtook them, their bodies acted on their own to fulfill their desires.

* * *

Mikoto who was brushing her hair while she looked herself over in their bedroom mirror looked over at her husband; something about his attitude was bugging her. He was smiling at the oddest of times as well "well, you seem happy. And we have not had sex, are you cheating on me" Fugaku was taken aback.

"Do you truly believe an old man like me would cheat on a beauty like you who is his wife?" Mikoto only smiled as she made herself over to the bed and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"I guess not"

"No, my dear, it's more than that" Mikoto blinked.

"Why are you so happy then?"

"I've set up our sons with the Haruno daughter and the Yamanaka daughter" Mikoto looked perplexed.

"YOU WHAT!"

"I said--"

"I heard what you said, it's just that--" Mikoto cut herself off as she remembered why Sasuke and Itachi seemed so against each other. She knew the feelings they were fighting, but this was in all interesting on how her husband can choose such girls that Sasuke and Itachi never liked.

"How do you plan on doing this anyway?"

By the end of Fugaku's explanations, Mikoto decided to see what would happen. After all there was no need in telling Fugaku of one possible outcome. Besides at the moment only their mother understood them. All the while Itachi and Sasuke slept peacefully in the same bed while Fugaku hoped they were sharing the beds each with a girl instead of each other.

The question still lingered though, what was it that had separated the brothers.

What was the conflict between them?

* * *

Sorry for this rushed Chapter, I have tests to worry about at the moment. so I thought i'd make a qucik up-date since i've made you wait so much. OH! and I don't like any kind of Hints of ItaSaku or ItaIno, so That's why they only go after Sasuke. I know, I confuse my self.

Also, **Forgot to mention, **the tittles of these storie's chapters are all Song Tittles, songs I was listening to when I wrote the chapter. **All That I Need** (Unknown: It's just in my playlist) **Brand New Kicks**(Artist: Chingy ALbum: Hoodstar) **I Think They Like Me** (Various:I know Bow Wow Is one of 'em, Im not sure who else.)

Please Review.

Thank-Yous:

**breenarose****,**cyberkxk,**sharingan-assassin**,XxxIshida's GirlxxX,XxSmokexSignalsxX,**Luna  
**RikuzxBf,**DeviantSupaSoldier****,**2kindsofcrazy,**touchtheskies**,mio 4ever,**WindiosSiesta**,Kaline Reine(Your Review Reminded me of that song,...what was it...Git it By Ying Yang and I just had to listen to it LOL) **Shinobi Bloodshed****,**


	4. Predilection

Chapter IV

Bet That

Predilection

Itachi felt relaxed and the warm light weight that was half on his chest made him sigh in contentment, it somehow all felt perfect. He rolled to the side clutching said weight tightly to him; I mean it just felt so deliciously warm and soft and perfect he couldn't simply let it go.

Sasuke on the other hand was having such a nice sleep snuggled against the most perfect pillow he ever felt and the way it accommodated his shape. He only furrowed his brows as he was slightly pushed away but relaxed as he was quickly pressed to it again.

In other words the two brothers were sleeping so happily that there was no way they wanted to get up or open their eyes. The silence was complete and whole, nothing could ever ruin such an ideal moment even though it was morning and they were usually morning people. They didn't have it in them to get up. Of course not until there was an annoying knock at their door that caused them to frown and tighten their hold on each other.

"SASUKE!!" they yelled. Itachi sprung from the bed.

"Go away!" he yelled as he glared at the door but was surprised when he was pulled back into the bed and Sasuke attached himself to him possessively. Itachi could not help but smirk and allowed himself to be cuddled by his little brother; after all it felt so good.

Of course that moment was ruined by loud banging and whines of "SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE! WE MADE YOU BRAKFAST" Sasuke jerked up with a glare and Itachi got a look of dissatisfaction on his face as Sasuke glowered at the door.

"FUCK YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sasuke threw his pillow to the door. Something told Itachi this day was not going to go any better than yesterday. As soon as they had his brother open those girls jumped him and didn't let the boy breathe, they were suffocating him. There had to be something today…..Itachi thought for a moment when he remembered why they were here.

Sasuke and He had to be their tour guides, was his father hoping they separate like couples. Itachi snorted as if he'd leave his little brother alone with one of them chick. Their cock inside one of them pussy's meant more trouble than anything else and he knew they would not hesitate to rape his brother, and try to have his child.

Itachi looked up and saw that Sasuke was raising a questioning brow at him. "I'm going to go take a shower, you can take one next and then we got to go" Itachi grumbled throwing the covers off of him and walking leisurely to the bathroom that came attached with the room, Thankfully.

"Wait where are we going, Do I have to leave this room?" Sasuke panicked and nearly followed his brother into the bathroom but stopped at the door and madly blushed when he saw his shirtless brother about to lose his pants and probably underwear as well. He managed to run out of there before he got a nosebleed, his older brother was so built and freaking sexy. He was perfect not bulky but lean and his arms not that much skinny like his, he was well, perfect.

"Of course you do" Itachi only smirked and left the door open just for tease.

Sasuke of course, distressed, waited in the room trying not to peek in and wondering what to do as he looked around the room a few times and then looked over to the buvket of black paint they still had not had the pleasure to use on the horribly peach pink colored walls. They also had not bothered to un-packed anything and knew his brother would be back…..oh god did the man even have a towel in there with him!?

What if he came out naked?

What if he stared?

What if he got errected in his pants?

What if his brother would hate him even more?

What if they ended up Fucking?

Would he lose his mind?

What if...?

"Sasuke" Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin as thoughts of the one who called him filled his mind in naughty ways. "Can you pass me a towel?" yeah, he was right. He reached for a red bag and opened it to take out a red towel. He briskly walked to the door that was now slightly ajar for him to take in the towel since his brother was on the other side...naked..., closing his eyes from seeing a sinful image he threw the towel inside which landed squarely on Itachi's face and slammed the door closed.

"Is that all Aniki?" he manage, god he felt like he was going to faint, what a morning.

"No" Itachi responded "are you alright or do you want me to go out there and kick you ass for throwing my towel like that" Sasuke shook his head as the words Itachi spoke turned to _"Fuck you in the ass"_ he had two problems. Deal with hells hounds or deal with his sexy and forbidden older brother.

"No, it's alright" Sasuke's eyes widen as the door opened.

"Alright then go in and take a shower" a flush spread Sasuke's cheeks as his tongues stuck out in between his suddenly dry lips. Damn the image presented to him at the moment was simply delicious.

"Otouto, are you….alright?" Sasuke's eyes widen as he shook his head and ran passed his brother to the bathroom only to pop his head out again.

"Umm, I'm going to need my towel and some clothes, so pass me that bag" he pointed to one of his blue bags. Itachi chuckled and passed it, his little brother sure knew how to amuse him, and it seemed that in the mornings Sasuke was not as composed as he was in the afternoons. He shook his head and both brother's finished preparing for their day ahead.

Not that they wanted to face such torture.

* * *

**Later That Day **

The morning had not gone so smooth but they did manage to make out alive out the door, that was before Itachi recieved a call from his father. They were suppose to meet him at one that afternoon, but first had to make a stop somewhere.

"Where are you taking us Itachi?" Sakura asked as she looked out the window to the many places that she once knew as a little girl but could not really recall now that she was older. Ino on the other side was content with just looking around and letting herself be shown than to ask questions about where and when they were going. She could read the signs and her watched told her the time and date.

"To look around, the first place your parents recommended is what used to be the Yamanaka flower shop and now is a Coffee shop" Ino blinked and turned to look at Itachi, sadness shone in her eyes with a bitter smile.

"I still have not forgiven my father for selling that place, it was my most favorite" Sakura smiled widely, thing was she did not know what it was to lose something you held deeply in your heart. She had been handed everything in her hand and she had no consideration for it. It was merely an object and nothing more.

"But your richer now and have a better and bigger shop" Ino shook her head, it was something she knew Sakura could not understand.

"Not like this one" she pointed as they reached the Coffee house. She looked at it and saw that the place not only sold coffee but a variety of roses, tulips, carnations, and red ribbon. "Ooh my, its beautiful" she laughed to herself climbing out of the car and she ran into the cofee shop. Sakura followed with wonderment.

Sasuke and Itachi stayed back not wanting to be near them and once again keeping their one foot radius from each other. Though every time either girl came near it turned into only a one centimeter radius and Sasuke would glare. It was like when the girls were near Sasuke attached himself to his brother, and when they where far he kept the distance. This confused Itachi, but amused him so much more at the same time.

"What do you say we ditch them?" Sasuke yawned, it was only noon but he was bored as hell.

"Can't Father called to take them over so he can meet them"

"Damn I hate them" Sasuke growled.

"Yeah, but for some reason father likes them, I'm sure your not so stupid little one"

"What? That all this bullshit is a set up? No I'm not that stupid I know father for nineteen years now" Itachi shrugged.

"I guess in those nineteen years he hoped that you are still a stupid child" Sasuke sighed.

"When did we begin talking again?"

"When did we stop?" Itachi asked. Both brother were left to ponder, they could not keep track with the way this was going. Itachi looked back down at his watch and sighed, it was time to go even though he prefer to leave the bitches there.

"Hey girls it's time to go!" Itachi shouted out of them as they laughed and pointed at 'hot guys' they looked ridiculous and struck dumb. Love can always make you do foolish things, especially when the one you fall for is your own brother. In this case, lust for a pretty face can make you look more idiotic and brainless.

"Aww! Do we have to leave so soon" they whined as they watch the brothers get in and start the car they ran for the car with one foot still out Itachi started to drive away. They both glared at Itachi as they barely managed to close the door. Sasuke simply chuckled silently to himself; he just loved his brother so much. Itachi of course did not miss that fond look in Sasuke's face and wondered why it was there.

His baby brother was really interesting.

"Where are we going now Itachi?" Sakura whinned once more.

"Somewhere, just shut up"

"Humph, meany" Ino giggled as Sakura pouted and both brothers wanted to puke at the sight of them.

"Fugly bitches" Itachi hissed making them glare at him again, this never failed to make Sasuke happy. Of course that could never last with them there.

* * *

**Uchiha Household**

Itachi drove his car in as the gates opened un-know to them that a pair of old-aged eyes watched the sleek black mercedes drive through and then park. Watching them get off and then walk over to the front door the eyes retreated back to await their arival in a comfortable chair. Fugaku could not wait to hear that they if they were already getting along or not.

Itachi sighed as he knocked on the door and awaited it to be answered, the bad thing was that their father had taken away their keys when they left the house. once you were out and considered an adult there was no coming back here, this could not even be considered a home to them anymore, just the place where they grew up.

"Good evening Itachi-sama" a maid that answered the door bowed "and Sasuke-sama, please come in" she said stepping aside as the two Uchiha male came in indifferently while Sakura and Ino looked at the place in awe and even wanted to touch the maid that looked to good to be real. She was like one of them small girls in the manga that looked so adorable with such an adorable maid outfit and they felt envious.

"Carrie, where is our father" the small girl rushed over in front of Itachi away from the other two girls that scared her, yet her face was blank and devoid of emotion. She loved working here since they were so nice to her, but she was decent and knew what she liked and to her blushing over a hot guy was pointless.

"Let me lead the way sir, he is in his study and expecting some tea" she bowed and quickly grabbed the tray tea she had set down and proceeded to lead the way. Itachi and Sasuke followed like it was nothing and Sakura and Ino where amazed at the girls proficiency. Soon enough they reached the study and came in to be face with face with the old patriarch Uchiha and his matriarch.

The old married couple looked yet so young, like right out of a Shakespear's play, like the one of Romeo and Juliet. Or perhaps from one of those dark romance novels that are written so profecionally and describe the couples so vividly, this couple seemed so hard to put in words.

"Oh hello sweethearts" Mikoto chirped as she got up and walked over to embrace them and smother her babies with kisses. she loved and missed them so much ever since they each moved out as soon as they hit eighteen. Alright, move out was an understatement, they were kicked out by their father, each at their eighteen birthday party.

"Mom!" Both males yelled as they try to push her off but she held on tight. Their mother was the one they trusted the most and the one that kept their darkest secrets, un-known to each other. Mikoto sighed and looked them over, her children were beautiful and so perfect. But what mother does not think that?

"Come sit down" she said. Ino and Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable like they did not belong in the picture, like this family was already complete.ere a bit uncomfortable being around the four Uchihas that were all flawless.

"Ah, hello Mikoto-san" Ino said bowing slightly and Sakura followed.

"Hello girls, look how much you've grown, you're so beautiful"

"And you are still as beautiful as ever Mikoto-san" Sakura commented. Fagaku laughed.

"Of course she is, she is still very young"

"Hush Fugaku, I'm old" they all laughed and yet Sakura and Ino could not shake the feeling that they were merely outsiders and didn't belong here at all. They were outsiders, but this feeling was different.

"Come in and talk to me girls, I want to know what's up" They smiled and walked in to sit in between both brothers' separating them. Seeing Sakura to Sasuke's right and Ino to the left of Itachi Fugaku was not sure what to think. Something was off, maybe if they switched the girls? "Well, how's it going so far"

"Pretty well I guess" Sakura answered.

"I see, I hope it is much trouble where you have to stay"

"No problem at all" Ino smiled.

"Good, good." He stood up "Let's head down for dinner and discuss this more" they all nodded and walked out of there.

The feeling still lingered thought.

Picture Perfect Was Ruined.

* * *

As I watched the couples and chatted them up I could not be happier, but something ate at me that this was wrong. I know I should not push my children into some rash things, I mean was I speeding this up? are they still to yooung? But I can't help who I am and I what I want will get. I do have a ppurpose for meddling into my boys lives.

Despite those facts, I feel as though Mikoto is keeping something from me as well, it's almost as if she is amused by this. Doesn't matter, I'm pretty amused my self. I enjoy watching her look at our children with such fondness and laughter. Whaat is truly going on in that house seems like nothing yet, but I do plan to ger up-dated soon and expect much more to happen next time I hear from them.

After all this is the wish of this old man who wants to die happy.

* * *

MAN!! I annoyed my self with the repetition of the word PERFECT, I swear if I hear that word one more time there is going to be hell to pay!! -Sorry had to get the off my chest. Please fell free to Review, unless I scared you off I apologize. LOL

**Predilection-Gravitation** song By** Yamaguchi Kappei**

Thank You's :**XxxIshida's GirlxxX(There, I up-dated! Did you noticed I combined some Tazu in him this time?)**, mio4ever, **xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx**, moonlightstar1789, **breenarose**, DeviantSupaSoldier, **A Single Fragile Rose(I enjoy your reviews, you always seem so exited or something im glad you like it alot)**, cyberkxk,**XxSmokexSignalsxX( I agree with you)**, Shinobi Bloodshed, Luna , Kaline Reine(Sure you can Have Itachi-kun, He needs a Hug after all, his baby brother is being stolen from him LOL), **Dominno**

Im glad you all liked th last chapter, hope you enjoyed this one, but I won't know unless you Review!! see you all next chapter.


	5. Elevator

Chapter V

Bet That

Elevator

The moon was up high and placed firmly in it's zenith as a sign that it was already midnight and all had four had managed to escape Fugaku's clutches. Funny thing though was that the girls still not had caught on like the brothers had and it was obvious that their mother was highly aware of their father's actions as well. To bad those girls were going to be barking up the wrong tree. These brothers weren't for them and there was no way they would ever make them slip or crumble, Itachi and Sasuke were going to do everything in their power to get out of this while sick arrangement.

Thing was they were not sure how to tell the other how they felt. Sasuke was still mad at the fact of what had happened between him and Itachi a long time ago and Itachi was still a little skeptical at the stunt his brother had pulled that day. Maybe the first step wasn't confessing, but getting rid of Pink bubblegum girl and her pal bleach blond want to be Barbie.

Back to the main point:

"Well that went well" Sakura moaned as she and Ino walked sluggishly backed to the apartments with the Uchiha brothers walking gracefully right behind them looking like tens then zeros, the zeros here where Sakura and Ino . They passed the doors that let to the lobby where there were stairs that let to the room up above and some elevators you could also use instead of having to walk all the way up.

They looked old though, the doors were like a white browned in rusted color and the bottom looked cracked, the numbers on the top looked faced as well. the button in between both the elevators were rusted and almost all pushed in. This hoisting machine did not really look safe and Sasuke and Itachi being the way they were, never used elevators when they had a bad feeling in their gut.

"Uh which way" Ino looked around.

"The fourth floor" Itachi responded "room twenty-nine" Ino and Sakura both groaned as they watched the brother head for the stairs.

"Can't we just take the elevator? It's much more faster" Sakura complained as she pointed to the Rundown white crusted doors that beeped open sliding to the side to let out a couple that was dressed in black and both looked like gothic angels in love as their pale skin contrasted against the black clothing. "Shut up Makevinthew" The girl hissed looking a way with a mega blush on her face. Sakura and Ino on the other hand stared at the guy watching his butt as the couple walked away.

"But it's true Steph, I wrote it just for you" Said girl pouted and they exited. Sakura and Ino turned around back to beg the brothers.

"Come on" They sweat dropped when they saw the brothers half way already up the stairs to the second floor.

"You go on in the elevator" Sasuke told them as he and his brother continued the rest of the way up-stairs. All he wanted to do was go to bed and forget this day, his father was un-believable and Sasuke was starting to believe that he had gone senile on top of all that the little bit of respect he had for the man vanished tonight. Ino and Sakura both crossed their arms with large pouts that made them looked old with wrinkles.

That didn't have effect on the brothers who had already disappeared way up high and that pissed Sakura off making her lose her patience. She couldn't wait here all night and she was not going to walk all the way up when she could travel up in the easy way.

"Fine!" Sakura yelled and went by the elevator and pressed the solitary button there. Ino sighed and followed her. Soon enough the left door beeped open and a girl with brown hair and purple eyes got off with a boy with black hair and brown eyes. As they got on so did another blond with blue-dark eyes and her boyfriend that seemed to have a pineapple shaped hair style. He was pretty good looking and they looked older than them, not to mention acutely mature like University students.

"Shika-honey" the girl giggle as the boy-man kissed her cheek and he pressed the second floor. Ino and Sakura were to the back with their backs pressed to the wall as they watched the couple with envy, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to their floor. Sakura and Ino watched as they quickly got out nearly stumbling in their own steps.

Ino sighed and walked over to the buttons "Itachi said fourth floor right?"

"Yeah" Sakura said annoyed and shoved her finger forward to press the button with the number four. "finally, almost there" they felt as the elevators seemed to rapidly go up, it was a pretty weird feeling and then it seemed to stop and they looked at the doors expectantly to open on cue but they never did.

"What!" Ino yelled and knocked on the door and then it seemed like the elevator shook and then it fell and it came to a crashing halt. Sakura and Ino looked scared as they clutched onto each other.

"HELP!!" they yelled looking around. There was nothing to contact with the outside world. Both girls were scared shitless and didn't know what to do but try to open the doors themselves.

* * *

Sasuke rushed into the room as soon as Itachi opened it and ran towards the room as he opened the door, turned on the lights, and kicked off his shoes hitting a window and nearly breaking it. He proceeded to strip down and put on his PJ's before jumping into bed with a happy sigh.

Itachi came in looking amused at his brother's quick actions before heading into the bathroom..

Thanks to being around their mother Sakura and Ino had not come near Sasuke at all today and in all it had been a great day. Leaving was no problem at all either, all Sasuke had to do was latch onto his older brother and life was good.

"Sasuke come brush your teeth before going to bed"

"But niisan, the bed is so soft and nice" Sasuke practically purred making Itachi want to go hard. His little brother just about had the sexiest voice in the world…….a soft looking body….the kissable lips that looked so good and might even taste delicious…. Itachi shook his head.

"I'm serious"

"But Niisan!!"

"Sasuke" Itachi came out of the bathroom shirtless and Sasuke fell of the bed, glad that the fall covered his blush.

"Itachi!" He yelled.

"Come brush your teeth little brother"

"Fine" Sasuke huffed and ran into the bathroom closing the door pushing Itachi out. Itachi glared at the freaking door, he was going to so get rid of it since it seemed to insist on standing between him and his little brother. Taking a deep breath to calm his irrational thoughts, Itachi proceeded to change his clothes to his night ones.

* * *

Sakura was sobbing, Ino's heart was raising and both of them all of a sudden felt cluster phobic and they were corner at the center of four walls. "Oh man, oh man, I'm going to die here so young and beautiful" Sakura cried.

"Stop it! We won't die. See I have a cell all I have to do is called Sasuke and he'll come rescue ….well me" Ino sneered as she held her cell phone taunting in front of the pink haired girl who glared back with vigor.

"Yeah right, he's going to say '_my poor Sakura is stuck in an elevator and I need to save her_!' all the while not caring if you make it out or not" All the while Sakura talked to herself Ino was ignoring her and calling Sasuke's cell phone. "Listen to me you pig!!"

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he now laid back in bed and now his brother was in the bathroom, at least he had some time to calm down his raging hormones before the older Uchiha decided to walk in here and dominate the room once more. On cue Itachi came out of the bathroom, Sasile felt a rise when he saw his brother was shirtless again and this time he was wet as well, Itachi on the other hand tilted his head to the side when he saw Sasuke wrapped himself into the covers tightly.

He was starting to think his brother had some issues and really needed to know what they where. He walked over to the bed and reached for his towel that was left there that morning and started to dry himself with it when he heard Sasuke's cell phone go off in the night stand. "Sasuke your phone is ringing"

"Answer it and tell them I'm already a sleep, I don't want to talk to anyone today" Sasuke called back with a huge blush on his face as he willed his cock to freaking fall limp once more. Itachi simply shook his head as he reached over for the phone to see it was an un-known number. He answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"SASUKE PLEASE SAVE ME IM STUCK IN AN ELAVAATOR WITH THIS PINK HAIRED MOSTER!" Itachi had to literally pull the phone away from his ear quickly at the horrified voices of Sakura and Ino. They were probably yells at high decibels that could really damage his hearing.

"You're what?" he asked calmly like it was nothing.

"STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR, SAVE ME" Itachi sighed as he heard them fighting about who Sasuke was going to come save and hanged up on them. He then dialed for the manager of the place to help the females stuck there. And that was that.

Damn it all, he was tired as fuck and he knew that his little brother was as well, he was so not going to go help them. They should have followed their example and used the stairs and not the run down elevators.

"Who was it niisan?" Sasuke asked as he popped out his head, all he knew was that someone was stuck in an elevator.

"Sakura and Ino" Sasuke's eye twitched and that did the trick, his cock fell dead limp at the mention of those names.

"How the hell did they get my number and what the hell did they want that they would have to call me" Itachi smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Sasuke pouted.

"Fine don't tell me" Itachi settled down in the bed as Sasuke came from the other side, their backs facing each other again, and yet pressed to one another. Both felt a conforting shiver run down their spines at the warm contact.

"They got stuck in the elevator" Itachi commented as soon as the lights went off. Sasuke on the other side of the bed was in hysterical shock. He found it to be the funniest thing that he heard all day today.

"Are you serious?" he asked as he chuckled and then fell into a fit of laughter turning flat on his back.

"You have the worst sense of humor little brother" Itachi turned around to face him, Sasuke looked so cute and beautiful when he laughed, it was as if his eyes shimmered with mirth and his face was brighter. Kind of when they were small and he barely came from school and Sasuke would run over to him like that welcoming him home.

He missed that.

"And you have no humor at all Aniki"

"U-huh, let's go to sleep now" Itachi said and closed his eyes as he slowly started to fade away. Sasuke on the other hand kept looking at his brother's face with a small smile and longing shone in his eyes. After a while he silently yawned and he closed his eyes as one more thought came to mind.

'_I love you Itachi' _

* * *

It was about four in the morning when Sakura and Ino where finally taken out of the elevator and escorted to their room as the manager apologized. Ino and Sakura only ignored him as he rumbled on, the one they wanted to save them had not come and the whole apartment was dark which meant that none of both brothers really cared.

They had called for someone to help them get out but now they were asleep. Maybe it was Itachi the one who had stopped Sasuke from going over them to save them. It had to be, Itachi who was holding Sasuke back from what he desired and they were going to have none of that, they were going to get to Sasuke and Itachi out of the way.

"We have to do something to get Sasuke" Sakura huffed as she ran her hands through her sweaty pink hair, she was disoriented. Ino nodded as they walked into their room kicking off her shoes, for once in their lives of getting me to do what they wanted both women were frustrated that they did not have Sasuke wrapped around their fingers.

"Yeah" Ino mumbled and closed the door. "Sasuke would be all over us if Itachi was not pushing him away" No, he was latched onto Itachi.

"I bet Itachi wants us as well"

"Eww, hell no, now we need a plan to get Sasuke" Sakura nodded. They were not going to put up with Itachi interfering anymore. It was one thing fighting with each other, but now they had to work together to get rid of Itachi before they continued their own fight. It was really time to start playing this game the rough way.

Bottom line

Itachi had to go.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Im leaving for Vacations and wont be able to up-date for some time and for that I Apoligize...Please review!!

Song: **Elevator** By: FLo Rida

**Thank You's **

Infinitive-Insanity, Dominno, Black Sharingan Night, XxSmokexSignalsxX, DeviantSupaSoldier, A Single Fragile Rose, xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx, breenarose, 2kindsofcrazy, XxxIshida's GirlxxX, Kaline Reine, mio 4ever, Luna , cyberkxk, Shinobi Bloodshed, Classical-Shit, Glistening Rain.

Well, the Passion part of this brotherly thing is going to be something you'll all have to wait for... I can only hope you continue to read and review this fic!! Thank you all to you who reviewed!! Yoiiu guys kno I luv Ya.


	6. 4 Corners

* * *

Chapter VI

Bet That

4 Corners

It was morning once again and a miserable day to start, Mornings always seemed nice when you woke up next to your beloved brother, but ended bad when you were reminded at the ugliness that waited just outside the doors. Itachi made his way down stairs with a small smile that faltered as soon as he saw the girls fussing about the kitchen. "I see you made it back alive" he mumbled as he passed them to get to the fridge as the girls moved around making breakfast for three. He was truly hoping they had gotten stuck in the Elevator for all eternity….or at least until they were nothing but bones left of them.

Maybe he should be the one to lock them up in an Elevator, better yet find a way to kill them and then get rid of their corpses. He could probably just burn them to ashes and then flush them down the toilet, no one would know that it was him that killed them and his baby brother would so back him up.

The two other girls on the other hand just glared at the intruder that was now imposing in their space, after all it was his entire fault that Sasuke had not come out to save them like he would have. Itachi sedated him to make him fall asleep, it made perfect sense in their heads "Yes, no thanks to you." Sakura spat out with venom as she glared at the tall Uchiha. She despised him so much, she would never admit it but she's jealous of him.

"Leave us alone Itachi, we only want to see and talk to _OUR_ Sasuke-kun" Ino cut in before Sakura decided to go crazy on Itachi, most likely the pink haired female would end up in the hospital than the older Uchiha male. Itachi only ignored them as he grabbed his glass of orange juice and walked out not saying a word. He really did not care what they thought of him but when they called HIS little brother theirs that was crossing the line and asking for a death wish.

Yes, he wanted to kill them personally.

He sat down and begun to read a random book when her heard footsteps coming down the stairs he still did not look up. Sasuke was coming down the stairs slowly and stopped when saw his Aniki in the living room drinking his juice and reading a book and couldn't help but smile to himself. His niisan was after all so hot and handsome; of course he did not go, didn't need to go, and refused to go to the kitchen when he heard Sakura and Ino yelling at each other about how you cook a proper pancake. Most likely eating their food would give anyone food poisoning since none of them knew how to cook.

"Itachi" Sasuke called out in a low whisper not trying to draw attention and Itachi looked up at him with a blank face, Itachi was always an expert at concealing emotions. Specially when he was thinking of a way too skin himself a blond haired pig and a pink haired she-devil.

"What is it Otouto?"

"Can we go out to eat?" Sasuke then pointed towards the kitchen "without them" Itachi took in the pleading look on his brother's face and nodded, he could never refuse such a cute face and such a nice offer to spend some time with his Otouto.

"Sure, let's go before they spot us" Sasuke smiled widely and opened the door running out as Itachi followed right behind him closing the door with a loud slam that alerted the blond and pink haired females. They run into the room squealing Sasuke's name only to see it empty. Looking around the house they found that the brothers had left without them.

"Those motherfucker!" Sakura crossed her arms and Ino sighed.

"Can't you see that this is another one of Itachi's plot? We have to go find them" Ino looked out the window to see the sleek black Mercedes hat belong to Itachi going out of the drive way. Sakura slumped over in defeat. For some odd reason it always seemed that Itachi was one step ahead of them, and now he was taking Sasuke out without them there. It was more to his advantage than theirs and they had to beat him, they just had to. Sakura shook her head looking oppressed. "we have to do something!"

"How?" Ino asked.

Sakura stood suddenly "I got friends" she hissed walking over to the phone to dial, the first five numbers she tried were all disconnected already. Shaking her head she dialed one more number It only took one minute before the phone was answered with a groggy 'hello' "Oh Naruto-kun it's me Sakura-chan, I need a ride, I'm in town and so lonely"

On the other side Naruto held back a moan as his boyfriend, Gaara, nipped at his nape. "Oh Sakura-chan, I have not seen or heard from you for over ten years" Gaara stopped, he knew who Sakura was. "What do you need a ride for?"

"Do you have to ask questions just come pick me up at the corner of?" she looked out the window "Clarita Blv" the phone was then hanged up before he could reject. Naruto debated within himself, it was not like he still had anything for the female, and he wanted to prove it. He also hated to be bossed around by her; she had always bossed him around and hit him when they were younger. In all, he now hated her with a passion. Still, he was not the kind of person how desolated other people in time of need, Naruto had a golden heart.

"Gaara-hun, can we go pick them up" Gaara sighed and nodded. Naruto beamed at him and hugged him tightly causing the red head to blush at his blond. He never had to doubt anything with Naruto since the blond was so open and honest. Taking their time they both got out of bed and dressed to face another day, after that they could maybe go get some breakfast.

Ino back on the apartment laughed "I See, Naruto is still sprung over you"

"I really wish he wasn't, but he's like the easy type to wrap around any finger" Sakura huffed as soon as they were done 'fixing' themselves they rushed down the stair and around the corner of the street.

"How are we going to find them?" Ino asked suddenly, come on, they could not really know where they could be. Ino jumped as she saw Sakura's eyes shimmer.

"The most obvious, they probably went to eat, so The Plaza" Ino nodded "If not we walk from then on, The Plaza is the main intertaiment here anyway"

"True" It was around thirteen minutes later that they saw an orange car approach them and they waved. Naruto came out and greeted them.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey" the girls responded, feeling awkward, Naruto had grown sexy.

"So where do you need a ride"

"To the plaza, where all those restaurants are centered at" Naruto nodded as he opened the back seat doors for them to get in, as they did they saw the extremely sexy red head sitting there looking all cool that made them gush out and blush also nearly pant like bitches that have been in heat for quite some time and haven't found a good fuck.

"So what's your name sexy?" Ino flirted.

"Ano, want to go out with me?" Sakura flirted as well twirling her hair around her finger. Gaara spared them a glance and they both squealed at the intensity of his sea green eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes as he started the car and the girls kept pestering Gaara. When Sakura asked his boyfriend out he was seriously considering kicking her out of the car, but then again he would like to see her reaction when she found out that Gaara belonged to only him.

"So would you!" Sakura pushed and he shook his head.

"No, I'm taken"

"Awww" Ino said sarcastically "are you sure you don't wish your girlfriend was me?"

"No"Gaara snapped and Ino 'Hmphed'

"Come on just forget her and come with me" Sakura tried to say seductively as she winked at him with a big scary smile that she called her flirtatious smile. She also had something stuck to her teeth but Gaara was not going to tell her that.

"First of all it's not a she, he's a he and Naruto's my boyfriend" But Gaara was going to make sure they did know that now Naruto was his. The both girls were sent into a shock state of mind before they squealed. They were big Yaoi fan girls, but it was limited to some extent and at a point that it was probably a sickness with them.

"I would so pay five bucks to see you guys make out"

"No"

"Awww! Naruto"

"Sorry, no." Naruto paused the car just then "You're here, now get out" both of them got out feeling disappointed and then watched the car drive away. It was time to go on the search of Sasuke and Itachi and forget about Gaara and Naruto.

* * *

**In a bush somewhere**.

"It looks like they just finished eating"

"Looks like it"

"Oh look, Sasuke's telling him something"

"Yeah, Itachi is walking to the car and driving off" they both snickered evilly as they watched the car turn on and leave without the precious male of their lives. Sasuke was alone and Itachi had just left him there all alone, it was like Itachi had just presented them the perfect opportunity to get Sasuke. With wide grins they turned back to where the young Uchuha was supposed to be and blinked twenty times to see if they were seeing right.

"Hey! Where did Sasuke go?"

"I don't know" they both came out looking panicked and with many twigs and leaves in their hairs as they look from left to right.

Ino and Sakura looked back to their left bringing out their vernaculars that they had purchased at a store to try and see where Sasuke had gone and barely caught his back making its way around the corner. They presume Itachi had returned to the apartment to give them the tour by himself but he was not going to find them there. They were going to be straight on Sasuke's back as they quickly made to follow him. The place still wasn't that much crowded as they followed right behind Sasuke debating on what time they should present themselves to Sasuke.

All they could think about was what they were going to do together and who was going to win Sasuke today. They tried to closely follow him but soon found that Sasuke was someone you could easily lose in a crowd if you even blinked.

* * *

Itachi had made it back to the apartment after Sasuke told him that he needed to meet a few of his friends for a project that was going to be do the first day of classes and that he should come give the bitches a tour and that he'll meet him at the plaza for lunch. Only problem was that the girls were not there, and he knew they must have followed them.

For one thing, Itachi knew Sasuke had some weird friends, just as weird as his. Then an Idea popped into his head. Why not invite them all over for a house welcoming party. In this case to celebrate the new apartment and welcome the return of the females, the girls should get a kick out of meeting all of them. First though, he needed his little brother's approval.

Sighing he sunk himself into the couch and brought out his cell phone dialing Sasuke's number and then turned on the television to watch as he waited for his little brother to answer the phone and that did not take long.

* * *

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone when he felt it vibrate and saw that it was his brother calling him, he really hope it wasn't to talk to one of those bitches. His brother did have a sick sense of humor and Sasuke just knew he loved to torture him. He answered it. "What?" he asked. Ino and Sakura watched him nod his head and then closed it, he never responded back.

He turned another corner and then disappeared down and Ally way and Ino and Sakura ran that way only to scream when they instead of Sasuke came face to face with a creepy looking white haired guy that seemed to have fangs for teeth.

They turned around only to stare at a large, Very tall guy with orange hair and tried to dive beside him only to see a strange black haired girl with glasses.

"SASUKE-KUN!" they called. The girl smirked.

"He's right behind you guys" she said pointing back and sure enough Sasuke was right beside the white haired guy with one arm over the guys shoulder as he leaned to his side. They could not take the panic as they fainted on the spot. It already seemed impossible for them to even get some time alone with Sasuke.

"Ohh my damn did I said something wrong?" Karin asked as she leaned down to look at them "hey the blond is cute"

"You are so queer Karin" Juggo responded as she laughed.

"No, she's just bi, remember how she sucked my balls" Suigetsu reminisced.

"Suigetsu!" Karin yelled throwing her little voodoo doll over to him.

"Settle down guys, after all Itachi said we'll be throwing a party" Sasuke interjected.

"Who'll be there?" Juugo asked.

"His friends and mine, that's all" Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin looked at each other.

"Wait!" Suigetsu said "we're your only friends, that is retro" Sasuke shrugged.

"Come on we got to drag their asses out of here before we get blamed" they nodded and they poised Sakura and Ino around each arm of Juugo as they made it look like they were walking beside him. They reached Karin's run down Chevy with Cadillac doors and got in.

Juugo was the one driving with Suigetsu at the passenger.

"Should we mess with their faces?" Karin asked as they looked at the two girls between them. Sasuke shrugged as Karin eagerly brought out her make up kit.

"Wait" Juugo said "Sasuke can we stop for Mochas?"

"Sure, I'm craving one"

"Yay!" Spending time with friends was always so much fun.

* * *

Hey Im back!! I had this done already and hope you enjoyed it. Im tired at the moment and I still have not finished my summer homework so Im more concern with that, but here's the chapter at least. I'll up-date other story's later. Please Review!

Thank you all who reviewed!! I really apreciate it.

Song: **4 Corners**: By Bow Wow;Lil Scrappy;Lil Wayne;Pimp C;Short Dawg


	7. Get Buck In Here

Chapter VII

Bet That

Get Buck In Here

It had been exactly two hours and forty five minutes and it was barely high noon, every one that was supposed to come for the little get together had come in one by one. Itachi's friends all came in pairs with their lovers, even thought they always tried to make it seem like they didn't like each other and could barely stand each other. But in the end it was just plai and obvious like anything else.

Well, anyways back to the new problem, and so Ino and Sakura slowly opened their eyes and Sakura yelled when the first thing she saw was itty bitty yellow eyes starting intently into her face and Ino yelled when she saw someone weird with glasses looking down at her, and it was a female. "What the hell is going on here!" they both yelled simultaneously as they pushed up to find themselves in a couch and their backs pressed to each other.

"Well you passed out" the female said and leaned into Ino, Ino on the other hand stared nervously but squeaked and jumped up when the girl cupped her breast "These are nice, want to feel mine they are not to bad if I do say so myself" She said grabbing Ino's hands and pressing them to her chest.

"No!" Ino said an embarrassed flush across her cheeks as she pulled away. "Who the hell are you" Sakura on the other side thought she was going to be sick as she stared at the shark man, he was the ugliest thing she had ever seen-since she had not looked at herself in a mirror properly-. But when Kisame licked his lips she flinched away scared that it would touch her.

"Oh! How silly of me. I'm Karin" Ino only nodded trying to look away from the girl, heck trying to get far away from the girl.

"Yamanaka Ino" Karin then pointed at the shark man and Ino nearly had a heart attack.

"That's Kisame"

"Nice to meet you girls" Sakura scoffed and flailed her arms around as she felt crowded and looked around to see that they were in an empty living room but there was a lot of noise in the house to say that it was just them four. All she wanted at the moment was to be with Sasuke and she knew he had to be one that was in the kitchen.

"I don't care, where the hell is Sasuke!" she yelled "SASUKE-KUN!" Karin and Kisame covered their ears, even thought it would have been much easier to sow her huge mouth shut.

"Chill out pink dude, he's in the kitchen with the rest of the party guest. Besides calling him what you just called him he'll never listen" Karin chucked. "And I do suggest you stop clinging all over him, he's not yours at all and you can't force him to be" The words nearly sunk into Ino's head but Sakura disrupted the process.

"Who are you to him anyway?" Sakura literally spat.

"I am his friend since we were five. I'm like an older sister to him. He adores me I know it" Karin said thinking herself high, for one thing she always wanted a little brother to the point she was obsessed but her parents could not give her any brothers at all. She only had a younger sister that she never met.

"As if" Sakura scoffed. Ino on the other hand was kind of left speechless. There was so much about Sasuke that she did not know.

"And you?" Ino asked pointing to Kisame "are you one of Sasuke's friends?"

"No" Kisame shook his head "more like acquaintance, I'm Itachi's friend"

"Come on let's go the Kitchen to meet the rest of us" Karin said impatiently as Sakura and Ino nodded and soon they followed the weird girl and the shark man into the kitchen. They only did it for the possibility to see Sasuke.

"Whoop, Whoop, Karin is back homies, what's up?" she asked as she saw Juggo on a chair with Sasuke behind him as Suigetsu held a stop watch and on the other chair arm wrestling him was Pein as Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi stood behind him. So far none of them was giving an inch as the overly pierced man started glowering at Juugo who glared right back with same vigor.

"Oh my god!" Ino yelled as she pointed at Pein "its hell raiser!" Pein was so pissed by that comment that he practically slammed Juugo's arm down with the miracle that he didn't brake it in the process.

"I'm what?" he snapped standing up a pocked knife clutched in his hand.

"Oh shit!" Sasori yelled "Hold him back!" Itachi, Deidara and Sasori did just that as Tobi took away the knife.

"Ino!" Karin yelled in a scolding manner "that is Pein of Akatsuki" she said shaking her head in disappointment. Ino on the other hand grasped her shoulder, she was starting to think that maybe the girl wasn't much of a freak compared to the others.

"Who?" she asked and Karin rolled her eyes at her.

"Ino please, Pein of Akatsuki." Karin smiled over to him "hey there sexy, I have not been able to flirt with you for quite some time"

"Ah Karin" he said as he pushed the three guys holding him back off. "How have you been sweetheart?"

"Fine, where is your wife Konan? I haven't seen her either. She is so pretty"

"And yet you are still a strange child" he commented. The rest ignored them as they chatted at each other. "She is fine, as always, but she didn't want to come here today, which is why I'm going to be leaving early"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined as she made herself over to Sasuke and clutching his arm "Aww, Sasuke what is going on here darling" Juugo glared, he really didn't like other people touching Sasuke, especially the ones that made Sasuke look so up-set and disgusted. In a way he considered Sasuke to be his, in the Best friend possessive kind of way. Juugo did have a boyfriend of his own though that's a whole other story.

"Hi there" he said and Sakura looked up at him with a face that said '_leave or I'll bite that hand off'_ "I'm Juugo, you fainted before we could officially meet" at that she flushed in embarrassment.

"Haruno Sakura, now go away" she hissed. Sasuke at the moment managed to pull his hand away and walked over to Juugo.

"Juugo loves to talk with people who know me and you are practically a chatter box" Sasuke said and Sakura gaped in disbelief "why don't the two of you chat for the moment?" With that he walked over to the table were Kisame was arm wrestling Suigetsu who thought he was that strong to take on a buff shark. That guy was always trying to prove himself better than anyone who was better than him.

"Alright, Start! Yeah" Deidara said as he was stop watch now and the rest cheered as Suigetsu fought his best to keep his arm up at least. Kisame grinned widely as Suigetsu brought his other arm up to help him push.

"That is cheating, but I'll allow it for a wimp like you" Kisame sneered more.

"You brute faced shark, I'll kick your cocky ass!" Suigetsu yelled and Kisame became bored and slammed the smaller man's hand down onto the table. Suigetsu glared and pulled himself up crouching over the table.

"Come on two out three" Kisame accepted the challenge.

"Bring it on, _Punk_" with that said they arm wrestled again and Kisame pushed it so hard that Suigetsu ended up falling from the table and his whole body hit the floor hard.

"Ouch! You broke my arm!" he wailed and stood up. "No biggie, I still have my left arm" Sasuke sighed.

"Don't you think you are over doing it" everyone else in the room was amused and wondered how far this guy was going to take a simple game.

"No my dear Sasuke, I'm not and if I lose with this had I always got my feet" Kisame looked overly amused than anyone else.

"This guy is a riot, yeah" Deidara commented.

"And this is your friend baby brother, and you call mine weird" Sasuke sighed with a shrug. I mean Deidara had had surgery to transplant lips and teeth into the palm of both his hands and Sasori had shopped of his legs and arms to get wooded ones saying that this way he'd never feel pain in them anymore since he got really bad arm sores and his legs hurt him all the time.

"Whatever" they all jumped when Suigetsu fell to the floor at the other side of the table clutching his other arm, which meant for two broken wrist. Suigetsu only whimpered a bit before managing to stand up and bring his right foot up from the floor.

"I'm not done shark man"

"I think I love this guy" Kisame said as he stared at white haired boy's foot. He pulled it and Suigetsu squeaked when Kisame pulled him over instead of trying to break his foot. "How about I fuck you instead, so hard that I'll leave you in a wheel chair for a week" Suigetsu yanked his foot away while he yelled in panick and ran to hide behind Karin who was still talking to pain.

"I'M NOT GAY!" everyone there laughed and Kisame pulled out another dare form the dare cup. They had watched legally blond 2 and had come up with the Idea from the snap cup. This was the Dare cup, in here instead of putting an anonymous praise note also known as a warm fussy you anonymously wrote a dare and in another cup you pulled out two names of the ones that had to do the dare.

"Alright Kisame pull out the next pair and Dare" Sasori said handing him both cups one was black and the other was pink.

"Alright" Kisame pulled out the first name "Sasuke," and then the next "and Itachi" This pairing was what was called the Uke Sme pair and that was hot, specially that they were brothers. But these were terms under the table.

"Whoooo!" everyone turned to smirk at both brothers, they had never been paired up until now. Ino and Sakura on the other hand were completely confused. Bottom line this was an Uchiah only party and loud music was not a part of it. "Alright now for your dare" Kisame pulled a folded cube paper from the pink cup this time and smirked as he slowly opened it. "You guys have to…….switch pants and then have a drinking contest"

"What!" Ino and Sakura where the ones to yell, making everyone there wince to the sound of their high pitched voices.

"Chill out" Deidara hissed as he shoved the blond and pink haired aside. "Alright you guys have the floor" he grinned.

"As if, I'm not changing in front of you guys" Sasuke said walking out of the kitchen and Itachi following after. Everyone else groaned in disappointment and the Uchihas left to change in the living room, except Sakura and Ino who in all this were trying to separate Itachi from Sasuke but everyone else seemed to be pushing them together, they were in an irate mood.

Everyone in the room wanted to peek out but didn't since they respected their beloved Uchihas to much. But that did not stop them from listening in on them. At least trying to imagine what the hell was happening in the other room.

"Ouch!" that was certainly Sasuke.

"Sasuke your pants are tight" Itachi said. In the living room Itachi was surprised to say that Sasuke's pants fit him except that they were tight on his hips and waist. On the other hand Itachi's pants fit Sasuke so well that they were baggy around his hips especially his waist. Sasuke was liking the way Itachi looked into his pants, he could see his ass, his legs, and damn he wanted that so badly. He was glad that he was snapped out of his dirty little thoughts though.

"Need a belt Otouto"

"Yeah" Sasuke grined looking at Itachi from the front as he had the belt undone.

"Hey!" Itachi yelled as Sasuke pulled off the belt that was on his pants harshly from Itachi's hips and whipped his brother on the behind. He really liked that thing right there, it was only natural that he was male, but was it that it was his also male brother? "You are so mean little brother"

"Whatever" Sasuke said sliding the belt on swiftly and his hips swung from side to side as he moved his waist and Itachi loved the way his little brother did things. It made him want to thrown him down on the floor on all fours and give it to him straight, he wouldn't mind hitting his brother's ass from behind. He had to admit that sleeping next to his brother was intensifying the tension and his desire was overriding and he wondered how much more he could keep contained.

Did Sasuke even know how bad he wanted him? Itachi watched his little brother walked a little in place swinging his hips while walking trying to see if his pants –Well technically Itachi's pants will fall from his hips.

"I like the way you do that Right thurr" Itachi said suddenly and Sasuke looked up confused.

"Did you say something?

"I don't know, did I Otouto? What did you hear?" Sasuke glowered at his older brother and was about to snap at him when.

"Hey you two stop fooling and get back in here!" Pein snapped and the two Uchiha sounded like they had broken something before coming back into the kitchen. "Alright!" Pein clapped "now get your asses in those chairs and time to drink"

"One thing leading to another let the party begin!!" Chingy played in the background.

And the drinking began.

* * *

_Later that night _

The night had gone so well and then the sound of music had sounded when both Uchiha's had drunk their fill and still not willing to give in, the other's got the urge to drink. Everyone was fucking silly drunk and read the next dare that was a music Video, and tell you the truth Deidara and Sasori did not hesitate to try and get naked in front of that camera.

But that was beside the point at the moment. It had been like chingy said "One thing leading to another let the party begin"

"Get out!" Sakura hissed as she pushed Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu outside with her in human strength. Ino on the other hand was getting chased around the house by a horny and drunk Pein, if he would be able to see straight he would have been disgusted. Still, he had forgotten that he had to leave early, he had lost his shirt in the process to set himself straight, and right now he wanted a white pork blond to be his blind one night stand.

Konan was going to kill him.

"Sakura this man is going to rape me!" Ino screeched as she ran outside while pain tried to cover his ears as the screech rose over the decibels normal for human speech.

"Ino! Run back here and I'll close the door in his face!" Ino did a U-turn and duck under Pein as she ran back, do to his intoxicate state he was dumbfounded by her sudden movements and fell forward rolling down the stairs. Ino sighed as Sakura closed the door and both girls nearly jumped out of their skin as they faced their next challenge. Sasori and Deidara were locked in the bathroom doing god knows what.

And oh god yes it was hot, but this girls taste preferred a different blond and red head then these two. To them Gaara and Naruto where so much more better than Deidara and Sasori, Sasori's body was the strangest of all.

"Hey get out of there!" Sakura yelled as she knocked on the door. Ino looked at the small rounded key hole.

"Hey I can pick this lock with a bobby pin" She pulled one from her hair and then shoved it into the small key hole as she listened to it move around in there while it try to find the spot that would unlock the door, there was a moan from the other side of the door. Both of them sighed as they heard a click and Ino slowly turned the knob and threw the door opened to reveal Sasori fucking Deidara as both of them humped like rabid bunnies.

"AAAAHHH!" they yelled.

"Hey" they turned around to see a naked Kisame, an ewrected naked Kisame that was just about ready to look for some fun. There was no way!

"AAAAHHHH!" they yelled at him then looked back in the bathroom where the red head and blond were still going at it undisturbed by their nonsense screaming. They could finish this did in a park in front of little five year olds and still feel no shame.

"AAAAAHH"

"Can any of you two give me a blow job?" Kisame asked.

"AAAAHHHH!" they yelled at him again this time making him flinch backward.

"AAAAH!" they yelled in each other's faces and ran all the way to the hall way. Sakura brought out a bat out of a case underneath and hit the fire extinguisher glass. She then pulled one out and handed it to Ino while the other one she got for herself.

"It's time to throw them out."

"Oh my eyes! That was so un-holly" Ino whined, they both rushed back into the room to see Kisame asking to join Deidara and Sasori in their little game and they came and squirted them with the cold white thing that came out of it.

"OH GOD NO!" It took them for about twenty minutes but they got all three men out of the house as they looked white as hell as they run out.

"And stay out!" Sakura yelled after them. Finally the house seemed at peace now. Only two people seemed to be missing.

"Where is Sasuke and Itachi!?" Sakura asked in a panic.

"I don't know" they looked all over but they could not find the brothers.

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

That's when they started to cry. It seemed impossible to ever separate those two. Worst of all, this had been the most horrible day of their life, but they knew that Itachi was probably skimming to make it even more miserable.

What worse than steal their Sasuke away?

* * *

_With The Uchiha Brothers_

Sasuke and Itachi found themselves locked in their room and in the dark. Sasuke had been impatient to come here and get away from everyone, specially Sakura and Ino.

"Niisan, do you think that I'm doomed and I ma die soon" Sasuke asked, he was leaning Into Itachi who was sat up into the wall next to the bed as he run his fingers around his little brother's short hair.

"Damn Sasu-chan your hair is so soft"

"Niisan!" Sasuke hissed.

"No, I'll protect you" Sasuke sighed and relaxed up to his brother as he kept hearing Sakura and Ino called out his name with such desperation.

"That's good" they both then begun to laugh out of no reason at all.

"Why are you laughing?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke gushed "why are you laughing?" Itachi shook his head.

"I don't know either." Then something caught his eye "hey look, the…." Itachi squinted "what was it called again" Sasuke looked up to his brother to see that he was pointing at the window to the round thing up there.

"It's called" Sasuke started "it's called the moon!" he said as he it was eureka moment.

"Yeah, yeah, that white bubble moon" Itachi grinned "isn't awesome" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you're awesome" Itachi and Sasuke got lost for a minute in their intense gazes "Niisan you are so pretty" Sasuke whispered as he brushed his fingers against his brother's cheek so tenderly that had feelings boiling at the pot of Itachi's stomach, such desires.

"So are you" Itachi hesitated "Can I kiss you" Sasuke only nodded and leaned into his brother on his own brushing lips for a little moment wanting his brother to claim him.

"SASUKE!" Ino and Sakura's voices seemed completely distant as the brothers lips connected and this weird feeling rushed over them setting their veins a fire. The kiss overloaded their minds as they gasped for air and Itachi still managed to push his tongue inside tasting his little brother trying to deepened it. The lack of air was making them dizzy as they kissed vigorously and soon they both fell asleep as Itachi slid down the floor to his back and Sasuke sprawled on top of his with his cheek pressed under Itachi's chin and his legs spread to either side of Itachi.

Bottom line, both brothers were extremely happy at this moment. They could only hope it would get better than just a simple kiss.

* * *

Back outside with Ino and Sakura they stopped at the brother's bedroom , so forth the end od their hunt, they knew Sasuke was there. They had heard a faint moan but didn't know what to make of it, they were drunk "Their door is locked" they saw a flash card sticking out of the side of the door.

"Please leave us alone, our heads hurt. Night" They both sweat dropped. If they were drunk Sakura and Ino could have Sasuke in their room tied up and have their way with him and yet once again they had failed to keep the brothers apart. They could have tortured Itachi and done awful things to him, but once more the brothers had gotten away from them.

"We have to do something drastic." Sakura said and Ino nodded.

"Very." That night they did not sleep, they wanted to come up with the best plan ever.

* * *

Hello everyone!! How have you all been? Fine I hope and still enjoying this story. Please don't forget to Review!!

**Question: **Have Any of you ever read this manga called Cantarella? just wondering.

**Tittle Song:** Get Buck In Here **By **Akon P. Diddy, ft. Ludacris & DJ Felli Fel

**Thank Yous: **xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx, breenarose, Panzy Mistress, DeviantSupaSoldier, Kaline Reine, A Single Fragile Rose, Straitjacket no Tenshi, Nithia, cyberkxk, kerstar, mio 4ever, moonlightstar1789.


	8. Club Getting Crowded

Chapter VIII

Bet That

Club Getting Crowded

_The Next Day_

_1:00 PM _

Itachi was the first to wake up with a minor head ache and his body achy and he wanted to move to the side but was afraid to throw the weight that's on top of him off. He looked down and was shocked to see his little brother there pressed to him. He looked so cute and perfect as he laid there looking like an angel as his mouth was slightly parted and saliva trailed down the side and his cheek was pressed tightly to his chest over his heart.

He smiled lightly and reached up to run a hand through his baby brother's hair only to notice how soft it was. _'Oh otouto, do you have any idea how much I love you? And how happy I am at this moment?'_ Itachi asked in his mind as he watched Sasuke stir up.

"Niisan?" the small raven asked blinking his eyes. Sasuke felt so relaxed and those fingers brushing across his scalp felt so good. He reluctantly lifted up his head and looked down at his older brother with a raised brow. "What happened last night?" Itachi thought back and had a small recollection of something he was not sure if it was a dream or it was real.

"I think we got drunk" Sasuke nodded and stretched above him as he yawned. Itachi just enjoyed the view as one of Sasuke's hand crawled up his shirt to scratched his tummy, Itachi licked his lips at the small amount of skin revealed. "Hmm, I'm going to the bathroom" was all Sasuke said before getting off of his brother. He loved using his brother as a pillow, but he really had to go badly.

Itachi watched him go as he sat up, even if his little brother did not remember it, he did. They had shared a kiss. A kiss that seemed to be only a dream, and yet he hoped it was truly real and not just his imagination. Yet at the moment all he wished foe was that they had been sober.

* * *

Sasuke quickly undid his pants and let out a small sigh when he was able to empty out his body. Only then, when he was finished and his body relaxed was when he could actually think properly and tried to remember last night's events. Really concentrated hard on to know what had happened last night after the party and all the drinking...

Itachi looked so beautiful under the moonlight.

His brother idle touches felt so delicious against his skin.

Itachi's lips felt so soft and fit so right against his……

Sasuke sighed contently and unconsciously touched his lips. Then his eyes snapped open.

Wait…Kiss?

Suddenly Sasuke leaned against the bathroom door blushing madly as he did remember what had happened the night before, he was just glad they had been drunk and Itachi seemed not to remember it. But he could still not ignore his erratically beating heart against his chest, the anxiety that grew there "This could either lead to trouble or something worse. I just know it, with Itachi everything can get overly exaggerated" After all, this was not the first time and last time they stopped being brother. It was all Itachi's overreacting and fault! Sasuke sighed and then looked up at his reflection and nearly knocked himself out.

He was a mess!

* * *

_Later That day_

"Good afternoon boys" Ino and Sakura came into the kitchen were Sasuke and Itachi were sitting numbly, Itachi was reading a book and Sasuke was staring out in space, both males glanced up at the dressed up girls and winced at the bright colors of their reveling clothes. Not to mention their eyes burned to see that skin exposed, have they ever heard of proper clothing? Like long sleeved turtle neck shirts and long pants? "We were thinking we go out to a club today, you know, relax over there and dance" Sasuke groaned and Itachi sighed.

"We have music here, you can dance and we have beer here to if you wish to get drunk" Itachi stated getting back to his book, there the problem was solved "there is no need to go out" Sasuke looked at his brother with a look of respect and love, and oh damn did he truly love his brother. A loud crowd could really kill his head even if the small headache ha numbed.

"We want to go out and meet some guys as well!" Ino hissed. "I doubt you'll let us call up some guys!"

"What about my Otouto" Sasuke glared at Itachi, alright he was so taking that love back and make Itachi beg to have it back.

"What about him?" Sakura asked "he'll be there to protect me and be with me not to mention dance with the one and only me!"

"Whatever"

"Let's go!" both girls persisted. Both Uchiha were not in the mood to hear their moaning whining and bitching. All that they ever wished was to be left alone, with each other and those girls out of their lives. Out of that apartment "Let's GO!" they cried out again and this time both Uchiha's groaned as Sakura and Ino kept yelling at their ears and they swore they were about to hit the floor, their ears were killing them.

"Maybe we can leave them there" Itachi suggested and Sasuke nodded. "Then we can come here, pack up, leave and move back to my own house." Itachi finished and Sasuke nodded even more vigorously.

"COME ON YOU TWO STOP TALKING NONESENCE AND LET US GO!" Ino and Sakura had started to pull Sasuke as the small raven gave his brother a pleading look. Itachi sighed.

"Alright, we'll go just stop pulling my Otouto like that" Itachi stood up "he's not a toy you know" Sasuke blushed a bit and stood up going after his brother leaving the girls to seethe on their own.

"Soon!" They both hissed and Sasuke latched onto his brother's waist.

* * *

It was around two when they managed to leave the house and Sasuke and Itachi were forced to take the girls out to eat and then finally go to a club around four in the afternoon. For it being so early in the day the club was pumped and the line was huge, you could even hear the song Salt Shaker Extended Remix all the way outside as they waited to get inside.

Itachi was getting impatient, in so many years in his life he never wanted a drink like he did now, I mean come on day in and day out only listening to Sakura and Ino nag and cling to his brother, didn't he mention that Sasuke was only and completely HIS? These girls practically did not have a life. Itachi looked around and saw over at the front of the line that Kisame was the bouncer.

Just like his friends to find the oddest of jobs in the oddest of places.

But, he had to admit it worked for him.

After all, knowing the right people can get you just about anywhere! And that is one of the trade secrets to becoming a president by Mark Halperin and John F. Harris. Damn, Itachi was starting to really hate politics.

"Sasuke" he said and pulled his baby brother with him as he pushed people aside to get to the front of the line and ignored all the peoples protest of 'hey' and 'ouch' and 'cutter!' Itachi truly could care less what they had to say. "Yo Kisame mind letting me and my brother in" he looked to his back to see that a pissed Sakura and Ino had managed to follow them. Sasuke wasn't even saying anything, he was tired. "Plus the divas in the back"

"Ooh, Itachi since when do you come out and party like a slut!" Kisame taunted and Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Ever since the devil sent his bitches after my brother" Kisame laughed loudly.

"Man I love you Itachi! You are such a riot" Itachi's eye was twitching and Sasuke was glaring at Kisame now. There was no way that shark-man was going to have or love his brother even if they were just friends, his brother is his!

"Kisame!" Itachi snapped.

"Sure, come in baby boy" he let him in, "You two chicks as well" Ino entered and then some random girl cut in front of Sakura.

"HEY!" she snapped "He never said you"

"Yeah he did, he said you two chicks and he pointed at me as one of them" Kisame was confused.

"Itachi?"

"The pink hair" Itachi said and walked inside, Kisame kicked the random girl out and let Sakura entered. She stuck her tongue out the girl and nearly got punched in the face for that stunt.

Inside the club was full of bouncing and grinding bodies, the music was so loud that you wouldn't be heard if you even tried to talk. Sasuke and Itachi quickly headed to the bar where they sat down and ordered some drinks.

Sakura and Ino hated it.

They wanted to brother's apart and they wanted them apart now. So.

"SASUKE COME DANCE WITH US" Sasuke wanted to die at the moment. Itachi watched as they pulled his little brother to the dance floor where sweaty people where dancing. Taking his eyes off his brother and looking over the club he saw a couple in the dance floor having sex, totally giving a meaning to a fuck in the club, well more meaning to the song In This Club. There were also some butt naked bitches in strip poles who were bouncing their asses that seemed to be flabby up and down, some topless and making out with other sluts and some where wearing thongs and Itachi had never been more disturbed.

He hated those G-strings and thongs, ever since they came out as well, it was just a piece of dental floss in between their ass, and he preferred the buck naked to that. Rule number one to Itachi was the he would never sleep with a man who wears a thong. And for the whole woman thing, he would never sleep with anyone who had a thing called a Vagina.

He soon turned back to look at his little brother who was stiff in the dance floor as Sakura flirted with him on the front and Ino all up on his back. There was no way for Sasuke to escape and when Sakura tried to brush her hand to his face he flinched away from it. Itachi took a sip of his drink and felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to a handsome guy with soft brown hair, well built body, to well built if Itachi said so himself it was as if the muscles where about to pop out. The guy was also wearing tight clothes.

He looked like a tough body builder or someone that just practically lived in the GYM trying to perfect their muscles. Adding muscles, and completely be narcissistic about their body and strengths. Then he spoke, it a deep roughed voice that sounded so…..gay?

"Hey there sexy, you here all alone" Itachi shook his head looking as innocent as possible. He'd been through this game a million times, bigger men always asked him out and only bold women dared asked, but small men on the other hand were frightened shitless by him.

"No," Itachi turned to look back at the dance floor to a glaring Sasuke who pushed Sakura away but the girl seemed to take it as foreplay. the guy who was on the other side of the bar and who he had his back to seemed to lean forward and place his head at his shoulder.

"So you have a man?" Itachi thought on that, did he have a man? The image of him and Sasuke drunk and on top of him as they kissed came back to his mind.

"As of matter of fact" Itachi said as he pushed the guy's head of his shoulder and turned to look at him "I do"

"Oh really who is he" On the back of Itachi, Sasuke managed to maneuver himself in and out of the crowd and away from Sakura and Ino who where now getting pushed around the crowd of people all of a sudden. Two random guys had come over to them and one pulled Sakura to him and the other one pulled Ino to himself. Sasuke was glad for the escape as he made his way toward his brother when he noticed his brother talking to a bulky man his blood boiled. He needed to know what the hell was going on before he lost his cool.

"The cutie with raven hair in the back" Itachi pointed directly at Sasuke and the man looked at Sasuke his jaw nearly dropped at the beauty the boy was. He looked like the one he was talking to, but much younger and a lot more innocent.

"Damn that's a nice piece of ass"

"Tell me about it, now please leave" Itachi said shooing the man away with uncaring indifference. The man did not listen as he waited for Sasuke to get there, he wanted them both. Maybe he could persuade them into a threesome or something.

"Itachi-"

"Hi there, what's your name" Sasuke turned to glare at the man that had interrupted him.

"Dominic" Sasuke hissed "Now back off" Itachi was surprised by his brother's bold lie. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't help it, it was a habit of his to make up names for himself and never tell his true identity to some stranger at a bar or the street for that matter. Maybe it was bad, but he really could care less.

"Don't be so touchy; I just want to get to know you" Sasuke made a disgusted face.

"Not interested"

"Stop hitting on my brother before I punch you, I asked you to leave" Itachi interjected. The man was sure persistent.

"Brothers eh_, that_ is hot" Sasuke was confused but Itachi knew where the man's train of thought where going. "I'm Carl by the way" but they were all interrupted by two screeching voices.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino and Sakura were back at Sasuke's side like the leeches they are and dragged the boy to the dance floor. Itachi watched them leave with a hard glare oh his face and turned back to this Carl fellow.

"Now leave"

"Fine, I'll go find an easy score, I'm not in the mood to beg for anything" With that the man left. Itachi watched him until he was gone and then tried to search for his little brother who had to be with the blond and rosette idiots. The place since then had gotten more crowded, looking around Itachi did not see his brother.

He quickly stood up and looked more trying to see all in the back when he noticed his little brother be drag to the back rooms of the club along with two men who where helping Sakura and Ino take him there, both thought they were so sly. Nothing could get past Uchiha Itachi, but it had started to nag at him, everything Sakura and Ino did seemed to be an attempt to get Sasuke and alone from him. Did they know? What would they have to fear from him?

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke had been dragged back to the dance floor only to be grabbed by one guy and punched hard on the gut by another. Sakura and Ino where instantly by his side as Sakura leaned in and whispered "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, soon you'll be mine, and we'll be together forever and I'll even have all your babies" Sasuke glared at her as Ino leaned in and tried to lick his ear.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of you"

"Get away you bitch" the arms of the big guys tightened on Sasuke holding him down to not try and escape. This was not good. Sasuke was really starting to panic.

"Soon you'll be calling me your wife" Ino sung and then turned to the guys "Drag him into one of the back rooms, and we'll do as we talked about" the guys nodded and took Sasuke with them. They wanted the girls but this boy was so hot they would not mind sleeping with him as well. No, they were not gay, but they would make an exception for someone as hot as Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino followed behind with only one thought in mind '_finally, no Itachi to mess this opportunity up' _

Sasuke on the other hand feared for his life '_Man I don't want to get raped! Itachi where the hell are you!?' _

* * *

Hello everyone!! I've been kinda busy with Goverment homework and Advance composition, but here's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!! Please Review!

**Question:** Who would you guys vote for McCain, Obama Or are you Undecided? you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

**Song:**Club Getting Crowded:**By:**Chingy

**Thank You's: **Ijustlovehim, breenarose, xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx,Panzy Mistress,kerstar, x3WHITE  
,DeviantSupaSoldier, UchihaJIS, A Single Fragile Rose, Straitjacket no Tenshi,Sabaku no Sable,mio 4ever,cyberkxk,Kaline Reine


	9. I Know You See It

Chapter IX

Bet That

I Know You See It

'_Man I don't want to get raped! Itachi where the hell are you!?' _Sasuke kept struggling against his two male captors. Each time he seemed to almost get freed they would tighten their hold on him knocking his breath out, restraining him more, and he really couldn't move. Both males reeked of alchohol and it made Sasuke wonder why they were not swaying and loosening their hold on him.

Soon they come to a stop in front of a peach color door, The only one available back room at the moment since most of them where full with couples who were getting jiggy with it, Sakura and Ino where not drunk and that was obvious, they knew what they were doing, but the two guys they had made the deal of having sex with them as well as Sasuke where drunk.

Even in that state they kept the young raven pinned down who glared at them, even his mouth was gagged, only if you are wondering why he wasn't screaming in terror at this point. As soon at he was tied up and tied him tightly Ino and Sakura started getting dressed in slutty outfits that barely covered them. Ino and Sakura had managed to make the other guys drink some more going as far as letting them touch them and having a good time while, the tied up Sasuke watched them from on top of the bed.

He wanted to get out.

He tried pulling at what kept him pinned there but it wouldn't budge, it only tightened around his wrist harshly and already irritating his skin. The sound of glass breaking got his attention and he faced the two masterminds of this plan and the fooled men. It was amazing how girls so ugly could play any man they wanted-Except him and Itachi of course, and maybe every other gay guy out there!- Still, women and their ploys.

"Come on Alex" Ino moaned like a bitch in heart to the other blond there as she fondled her breast in front of his face, the guys was so drunk that he was about to pass out like his dark haired buddy that had come in with him. Sasuke only watched with disgust as he tried to work out of his bindings. Where the hell was his brother anyway! Why wasn't Itachi here to stop this whole mess? He begun to trash around really wanting to break free.

The pink haired noticed this and left Ino to finish the blond stranger as she sway herself over to Sasuke who wasn't paying attention to them and didn't notice her until she spoke up "Ano Sasuke-kun, stop trying to loosen those up" Sakura's practically naked form pressed itself to him and Sasuke inched away as hard as he could, but the mattress that was standing up-right on the floor was keeping his from getting away. "Don't you just love what you see" Sasuke scoffed and turned away shaking his head.

Sakura pouted.

"Look at me!" she smirked as she made Sasuke look at her at the same time she took the gag off his mouth "You like it and I bet you're hard already, say it, say that you like how I look" Sakura licked her lips and brought her hand down only to clutch as Sasuke's limp member. She frowned rubbing her palm up and down on it.

"Stop touching!" Sasuke hissed. Only one person had the right to touch there, unfortunately that person was not here yet to stop this. "God dammit bitch stop doing that! It hurts"

"Why …" Sakura smirked really not listening to him as she pressed her hand firmer "are you afraid I'll get you all hot and bothered?...umm all hard in your pants?" she leaned into him trying to make her already lust ridden eyes more seductive, the thing was no matter how much she tried to turn him on, her face alone was enough to turn him off. It looked contorted like the one from those witches they made for Halloween!

"No" Sasuke snapped "Now let go" Sakura laughed and quickened the pace. The more she did that the more it felt like something was trying to smash his balls in_. 'Where the hell are you Itachi!!' _he cried in his mind "N-o" and the pink haired beast was getting a little frustrated that Sasuke would not respond to her.

"Come on, get hard. For me"

* * *

Flashing Lights

Pressing Bodies

Pumping Music

Sweat, Sex, and Alcohol

That's what was to see, that was to feel, to hear, and that was the wretched smell. Itachi gasped., he needed fresh air but at least he had finally made it out of the crowded dance floor, so far he had been grabbed in the balls twice, the third time he had broken the guys wrist, about fifty different people had pinched his ass and about two had been bold enough to try and grind up on him. In other words, that crowd was wild and there was no way he was going through there anymore. It had left all his clothes and his hair mess.

He still needed fresh air, but at the same time he still needed to save the love of his life! So instead of running out and throwing up he quickly fixed his hair regaining his composure from the rushing vertigo and then proceeded on his quest, which was….uh. What was it again, he had it a second ago?

Oh yeah, to go save his baby brother from getting raped by two ugly insane rabid females and their crazy Ideas. Let's just say that the crowd was only getting half way there when he came upon the hall of rooms, where you could hear all kind of strange noises due to the fact that you could hear no music in there. So, having no idea what room they could be holding his brother he decided to look in all of them and since then he busted in on thirty couples in some questionable positions and even an old couple, that Itachi did not need to stumble upon, I mean the wrinkled flesh, them moving slowly, the noises and their laughter, it nearly left him blind!

To him it was like seeing his parents do such a thing. In the past when he was thirteen, unfortunately, he had walked in on his parents doing it. Man was he messed up, seeing this just left him more scarred. The couple wasn't ashamed they had actually smirked at him and started to move faster as if they got turn on that someone younger had walked in on them. "Your to old stop fucking!" Itachi had yelled as he slammed the door close.

"So rude" he heard and decided to move on quickly before anything else happened. He was scared to open any more doors, but the next two he walked in on where just some smoking teenagers, the rooms smelling like weed as they killed their brain cells.

This was the only room left, the last room and his brother had to be there because if he ever saw something like he had previously seen again he was going to just leave Sasuke to handle himself. He was to mentally abused already. Itachi sighed when he heard a loud squeal and then a loud yell of disapproval that were none other than the pig and the frog's. He quickly opened the door to see Sakura and Ino fighting over whom take off Sasuke's clothes should while his little brother rugged at his bindings.

"LET ME DO IT!"

"NO, I CAN STRIP HIM FASTER!"

"I WAS HERE SEDUCING HIM FIRST AND YOU JUST HAD TO MESS IT UP!"

"YOU WERE MORE LIKE NOT SEDUCING HIM! YOU MADE HIM THROW UP! LET A PROFECIONAL SHOW YOU HOW TO MAKE A MAN MOAN!"

"AS IF , BACK OUT!"

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY FOREHEAD BITCH"

"YOU STAY OUT OF MY WAY PIG!"

"I SAID BACK OFF!"

"HOW ABOUT I TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT AND YOU HIS PANTS"

"NO I HAVE TO TAKEW OFF EVERYTHING"

"AUGH, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE"

Sasuke looked bored despite the fact that two practically naked girls on the floor were fighting over him. Well, it was not like it was much to look at, they barely had breasts, Ino did have, Sakura looked like she worked out, more mannish than Ino. It made Itachi shudder in disgust at how they looked just as disgusting as the old couple, if not more so "Itachi help me!" well at least his baby brother took notice of him there. Itachi was about to walk over to help his brother when Sakura and Ino stood in front of him with ugly expressions.

"NO!"

"GO AWAY!"

Sasuke's eye was twitching, Sakura and Ino had just ruined the moment in where his brother comes like his superman and saves him from insane and idiot. "ENOUGH AND LET ME GO ALREADY!!" Sasuke yelled tugging at his bindings, but he was ignored. In fact at this moment no one was paying attention to him.

"Stay out of my way, who do you think you are anyways? You can't force someone to have sex with you, it has to be mutual" Itachi snapped "the two of you are disgusting and there is no way I'm letting you undress MY little brother" Itachi pushed past them to go save his little brother. Now Sasuke was happy as he practically threw himself to his brother as soon as he was free. Itachi is his superman after all!!

"Thank you niisan!" Sasuke said as he rubbed his cheek onto Itachi's. Sasuke might have not noticed it but Itachi did. He clearly noticed the jealous looks that he was getting sent by the blond and pink haired girls as Sasuke clung to him. It was official, Sakura and Ino where jealous and one way or another they wanted to get rid of him just to get Sasuke on a vulnerable state. He figured it all out, why else would they want to come to a club and then drag Sasuke here, away from him.

It wasn't going to happen, but how was he suppose to claim his brother when he knew nothing of what Sasuke liked. Cock or pussy? What was it going to be? It sure was not going to be these two girls, but would it be him or some random girl. Would he be disgusted by more than brotherly love?

"Let's get out of here" He said and begun to walk out but Sasuke was clinging to his waist again, to afraid to let go. Sakura and Ino picked up their things and reluctantly followed glowering at the older Uchiha.

They really needed to do something about him.

* * *

As soon as they made it to the apartment all of them where silent as Sasuke said a 'hurry up niisan' and quickly left for the room. He did not want to be any where near Sakura and Ino, he just wanted to forget this horrible day ever even happened and fall asleep in the same bed with his brother. Itachi on the other hand stayed down stairs with the girls that seemed to be glaring at him all this time. He had told Sasuke he'd be right up, but he really felt like he needed to address the issue at hand, the one that stood before them all.

"I know you see it" Itachi said making Sakura and Ino look up at him confused. They really didn't care much on what he had to say or if he was even going to try and kick them out. He couldn't, he wasn't their mother.

"What are you talking about" Ino snapped.

"Sasuke" Itachi smirked "and me"

Sakura and Ino stiffened on the spot. "That you are always in the way, yes we have noticed. We can never come any where near him because you are always there to block us, we know it's plain as day how much he loves you!" Sakura snapped back. Itachi sighed. "Always hiding behind you, never coming to us! Can't you just step out of the way and butt out!"

"I'm not going to go anywhere any time soon," Itachi shot right back "and you two need to face facts that Sasuke doesn't love you, why don't you butt out and leave him alone, enough with the peruse" Itachi shrugged "Besides, getting rid of me will do you no good, Sasuke's friends may seem crazy, but that Juugo guy will kill you if you if he ever found out what you almost did to Sasuke" Itachi glared "I'm not the only one over protective of him, so why even try to target only me?"

"Because you're around him all the time" Ino yelled. "You are the only one he chooses to hide behind, the only one he always keeps near to."

"Because you're the one Sasuke sticks to like glue" Sakura added. They did not get it completely but they where getting it. "It's almost like he …..And you…" She shook her head. That was not possible, was it?

"Because Sasuke seems to like you….a lot" Ino managed to choke out. Not even she was sure to believe what she was saying. Was such a thing possible, where they barely coming to comprehend something they could not see before? All of a sudden she felt like a fool and wanted to break down and cry. If there was such a possibility then why would she be here doing all this when she can have any other man? And yet she refused to believe that that strong bond could really exist.

Itachi was the one confused now, he thought that they could see that he liked Sasuke….but did Sasuke like him to? Was it to much crazy, but it did make sense. Still, before he made his move he wanted this to be confirmed by his little brother. He wanted to heart the words from him, that he truly liked him in that way.

"Look Itachi, we are not going to give him up" Sakura said walking away to her room making her blond best friend give her a disbelieving look. Sakura's voice held so much determination and bypassed Itachi looking over her shoulder to him with a hard firm glare "Sasuke will be mine, we will be married, so BUTT OUT!" Ino shook her head to get her thoughts together, rational, irrational….she didn't know anymore. She just spoke what came to mind,

"Whether he likes you or not is of no concern, even if he's your brother he's also an individual, and so long as he's ours nothing else matters!" Ino ended as she followed Sakura to the room passing Itachii and shoving him a bit to the side. She really didn't believe the words since she started to question when Sasuke was even theirs, but the words that fell from Itachi's lips made them stop in their steps.

"Does your happiness matter more than Sasuke's? Are you not going to allow him to make his own decisions for your selfish needs? You talk about him being an individual and yet you claim him as yours when you won't let him claim someone on his own?" They wanted to retort, but Itachi had just left for his own room ignoring them as he closed the door with a soft click, his room and Sasuke's.

Their room

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"No!" Sakura said, she was not going to give up "I won't let Itachi try to stop me from my goal, he can go to hell Sasuke will be mine, and I'll even get rid of you if you stand in my way!" The pink haired cried shaking her head and ran all the way to her room. Ino stood there looking and feeling unsure of herself.

Ino began to see that Sakura was insane.

Begun to see how she was dragged into the insanity.

Tonight Ino begun to doubt what they where doing.

* * *

Well! Itachi Saved Sasuke! And I know, I know you are all still wondering when Sasuke and ITachi are going to get together! I am happy to say that will be the next chapter! So Stay toon and don't forget to review!! I need modivation to keep writing! And helps me know what you guys think!

**Song:** I Know You See It: By Yung Joc

Thank You's: DeviantSupaSoldier, ihearttoast09, sessys1luver, A Single Fragile Rose, xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx, Kuni Sukiyano,Vampire Kitty,Kaline Reine,cyberkxk, YaoiSmutMaster, breenarose, mio 4ever, UchihaJIS, 2kindsofcrazy,Jaded Expression of Euphoria

**Love Is So Twisted**: Another Uchihacest. has been posted, check it out if you like!


	10. You might As Well Give Him A Kiss

Chapter X

Bet That

You might As Well Give Him A Kiss

The wooden floor was completely covered in a thick plastic and all the furniture of the room along with the huge bed that had all been moved to the center. They too were covered in plastic as the youngest Uchiha walked into the room wearing dark blue painting clothes that almost looked like those orange jumpsuits workers wore, except it was dark blue. He looked around and sighed, at last there was no one here to bother him-Other than his brother but that he could tolerate.

This morning when Sakura and Ino had woken up to see Sasuke and Itachi in those work clothes, except Itachi's were red, they had made an excuse too leave. They seemed in a hurry and Ino kept trying to push Sakura out, it was like a prayer had been answered that they had left the apartment for the day. When it came to work it was the one way to get them out of the house saying that painting will get their hands all dirty and shit and that they were to beautiful to do peasant work, he was really happy for work now. They even had the audacity to say that they should hire someone to do the job and go out with them instead.

Sasuke told them to shut up and stop nagging at his ear since they were clinging to him again and he pissed them out somehow. All he said was that their talking was annoying and he was about to drop dead, they had left for the spa to supposedly pretty up and calm down and telling Sasuke to chill out, and they could not wait to show their new look when they came back. It was funny how fake they where, fake nails, fake hair extensions, fake little smiles and going out with their other little men at the side and at the same telling him that they can't live without him and they love him. It was all bullshit spit out with shallow feelings.

It was something he really didn't want, he could do so much better on his own, well probably with his brother. For the first time, he had forgotten how long, but it felt so long that he and his brother where alone here in the apartment-or back then at home. They knew the bitches weren't going to be home any time soon at all. Sasuke could not be happier; he wanted to grin when his brother came in but held back his smile.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke asked when he turned around to face his brother, Itachi handed him a paint brush and he set the can of thick black paint on the floor.

"Alright, I paint the whole left side and you the right, I'll meet you half way on this point, got it baby bro?" Sasuke only nodded and both males got down to work. Sasuke simply started to paint from left to right moving across the first wall smoothly and using a small stool to reach the top. Itachi on the other hand was neater and painted from up to down in long strokes to finish the bottom before doing the top.

He needed the stool to reach the top and when he turned to face his little brother he sweat dropped, the whole wall looked badly painted and there where some missing parts to be painted, more said the wall looked like it was being painted by an out of control monkey. What was he thinking giving that paint brush to his foolish little brother "You suck at his Sasuke, it's a wall, just paint it, don't mess with it" Sasuke scoffed.

"Loosen up Itachi, I want to have fun." Itachi smirked.

"Fun huh" He turned back to face the wall and decided to leave it half done and he headed to the other side around the window. He stoked up and down as he painted some letters, Sasuke looking over his shoulder with curiosity to what his older brother was doing he nearly fell off this stool.

"ITACHI!!" He ran over to the wall and begun to paint over what it said, Itachi glared at him.

"This is my side to paint Sasuke"

"So!" Sasuke hissed. He was mad, Itachi did not know what the small blush on Sasuke's face meant, embarrassment, or was it anger, was it both or was it something more? All he did was write: SASUKE LOVES COCK in bold capital letters, what would be the normal reaction from a straight person or a gay person. Itachi had no idea, but he did know that he was enjoying himself greatly.

"So, I wanted to have some fun too"

"Boo" Sasuke said turning to Itachi with an angry pout "Why would you find writing shit about me fun? That's just mean niisan"

"I like to see you mad, "Itachi smiled as he leaned down to his brother and whispered in his ear "It really makes you look so cute"

"Oh just go suck yourself niisan" Sasuke finished destroying Itachi's art work and left but didn't miss the words Itachi mumbled '_I rather you suck me off'_ but he decided that maybe he was hearing things, and then again, he did not have a comment for that. Well maybe he could of said that thing from south park, like that line 'present them' or something. He wondered what the look on his brother's face was going to be.

Itachi looked at the wall and sighed. "I going to go take a shit" Sasuke was back to painting.

"Oh Nissan!" Itachi turned back to him.

"What?"

"I want you to have a nice time shitting" Sasuke gave him a thumb up and Itachi just rolled his eyes.

"You come up with the stupidest things ever" Sasuke shrugged.

It was five minutes later and Itachi was back, Itachi decided that he would ignored his little brother even though he looked absurdly cute the way he was so intently and messily painting the wall and another smaller paint brush clutched in between his teeth. He was like a toddler painting his first drawing at kindergarten. He shook his head and resumed painting. An hour and a half later they were nearly done, Itachi was just waiting for his otouto to meet him on the half.

"Finally" Sasuke sighed out and finished with last stokes.

"Nice job Otouto" Itachi said and then pocked Sasuke's nose with the tip of his paint brush painting Sasuke's nose tip black. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Oh, now it's on niisan!" Sasuke slapped Itachi with his paint brush leaving Itachi with a black cheek pissing off Itachi as he dipped his brush in the bucked and painted his little brother's forehead. Sasuke was now steaming mad and he lunged himself at Itachi. Soon both brothers were rolling around the plastic covered floor with a paint brush between them. It was like a knife. Fist Sasuke had it to Itachi trying to paint his whole face and then Itachi had it to Sasuke.

The process continued until they were covered in paint from head to toe.

"I need a shower" Sasuke hissed as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, what ever had been left from the paint was now on them. The bad thing was that paint was expensive and hard to take off if it wasn't washed off soon.

"I'll join you" Itachi said, knowing that for a fact as well, he had to save his hair. "I want the paint off my hair" he added.

"No"

"Yes" They both made a run to the bathroom but got to the door at the same time with each trying to in at the same time but at the same time trying to push each other out.

"Let's just take one together!"

"NO"

"Come on"

"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed as he tried to push his older brother out the door "I want to take a shower, you can take one after me!" Itachi only glared as he pushed forward and managed to make his little brother get in as he to fell in and closed the door locking it for good measure. Come on, leaving a door un-locked here was like an invitation for the two girls that lived here to come on in and see them.

"_WE _can always take a bath like old times, remember" Sasuke glared at Itachi. There was a huge reason behind the fact that they did not take baths with each other anymore, it had all been behind that one little move that Sasuke made that left them both confused and with these feelings. It was what had separated them and started all the conflict between them. Itachi glared down at Sasuke and Sasuke just looked away. "Do you remember it was your entire fault" Sasuke pouted.

"You are the one my brother" Sasuke stated "who took it to a Whole. Other. Level" Itachi sighed.

"Stop quoting mad TV and get in, we have a lot to discuss anyways, I guess this is an issue we have to get rid of already" Sasuke only glared and then decided that it was better to get in and forget about it all. This was his brother, Itachi, the one who ran off last time; it wasn't like anything was going to happen.

Sasuke stripped naked on the while Itachi did the same as he turned on the water as soon he had downed his clothes and got in followed by his little brother. "Now, we have to explore this feelings and going back to where it all begun is the best thing I can come up with, now move, I want to wash my hair" Sasuke looked down at his feet and moved to the other end of the tub.

Earlier that morning Itachi had asked him about how he felt about him and Sasuke could only get twisted, but he managed to mumble out things like: Kisses goodnight on the forehead by his Aniki that he missed. The hugs and embraces that they had once shared. The things that Itachi used to teach him and the way they where always able to communicate, that he felt like a fool about the whole thing he had done in the tub when Itachi was Ten and he was around seven to eight.

The whole painting the room next was just for them to spend some time together. The thing was that this issue still nagged at them, it hurt Sasuke when Itachi made remarks to it and telling him it was his fault when Itachi was only over reacting.

"It more like started at our parents shower and we where taking a bath Itachi!" Sasuke looked up at his silent brother with a hard stare "Maybe you don't remember but it was YOUR entire fault, if you would have not scared me like that" he snapped.

"I didn't think you would even care THAT much" Itachi retorted back.

"And you Itachi have a tendency to take everything so seriously! Especially when I always told you that I love you and that you have a hard time believing, you did not think I'd actually care"

"You weren't serious about it?"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke snapped. Both brothers turned their backs to each other as each worked on getting the paint off their bodies as the same time thinking back to that time.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_The huge tube was full with clear water that the slight movement would make water splash over the side of the tub and to the already soaked floor. For Sasuke and Itachi bath time was always a drown the house experience and their parents hated how they took baths together since all they would do was splash each other over and over again._

_The objective of the game was every boy for himself, Itachi on one end of the tub and Sasuke on the other, and they would start to splash water at each other and laughing like mad men. Bottom line, Itachi and Sasuke always enjoyed it, later on their parents found that they hated it even more that the brother's where not getting along. What had changed with them was a mystery to their parents, and a confusion to Sasuke and Itachi, well except when they hinted it to their mother. _

_Well, one thing was for sure it had been one of Itachi's ideas. "You have the stop watch Otouto?" Itachi asked as he was close to Sasuke his forehead pressed to Sasuke's and their bodies slightly brushing each other and yet both brothers where comfortable and at ease with the contact. None of them minded it."Alright, as soon as I say go you start it and I'll hold my breath, don't stop it until I come up" Sasuke nodded. _

"_Are you sure about this niisan"_

"_Hey, I'm the best, don't worry, you'll see I'll set a new record" Sasuke still looked doubtful but Itachi ignored him. "Ready?" Sasuke sighed. _

"_Ready" Itachi took a deep breath and plunged his head into the water. Sasuke from onto watched Itachi thinking the first seconds his brother should be fine, under the water Itachi slowly released the air from his mouth as he let his body relax and closed his eyes. It felt almost as if he could breathe as he was there. He left his mind to wonder as he lay still there in the water completely forgetting that his baby brother was just above the surface. He was enjoying himself. _

_To Itachi it had felt like it wasn't that much time but looking down Sasuke was beginning to panic, three minutes had passed and his brother was still not coming up. To make matters worst his older brother had not even moved at all, not even an inch and it was really starting to frighten Sasuke to a heavy point. All he knew was that he had to get his brother out and soon "Itachi?" he asked. There was no response. "Niiisan" he whispered. _

"_Itachi!" he called more desperately, but still no answer. "ITACHI-NI!!" _

_Under the water Itachi furrowed his brown, he was getting pissed his little brother was ruining his concentration. "ITACHI!" Sasuke looked around and did the only thing that popped into his young little mind. Next thing Itachi knew he was being pulled out of the water and being flipped and he still didn't move with his eyes close, Sasuke just leaned in and pressed his little lips firmly to his brothers puffing out air. _

_Itachi's eyes popped wide open as soon as he felt his little brother's mouth on his and then pushed his little brother away from him, Sasuke looked up at Itachi with terror and confusion written all over his face. "Nii-san!" half of his was relieved that his brother was alright and alive and the other wondered if he had done something wrong because his niisan looked shocked._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?" Itachi hissed as he wiped his lips. He could still feel his baby brother's lips pressed on his, so small, warm, and so lusciously soft. _

"_I thought you where dead! Or even going to die!!" Sasuke yelled at him his tiny little frame shaking at what he was saying, it was his nightmare "I thought you where going to die niisan, you didn't move and didn't respond when I called you" Itachi did not respond, he just shook his head and stepped out of the water. _

"_Even if I was you never kiss me!" Sasuke looked startled. "Stay away from me" with that Itachi left leaving a confused and scared Sasuke behind. __Sasuke shook wondering what just had happened. For one he never meant to up-set his brother, and now he wasn't sure how to even approach the situation._

"Nii-san......._I was just worried…." _

_

* * *

_After some time Itachi sighed and decided to_ speak _"Okay, so maybe I took it a bit personally, but that was my first kiss" Itachi hissed. Sasuke on the other hand turned back around to face his brother who was not leaning against the wall just looking off the side.

"That wasn't a kiss you idiot! I was scared and thought you might die!"

"Do you really care that much about me?"

"Yes, and I hate you for it!" Sasuke sighed crossing his arms "It's not fair, you where so mean and I didn't know what I had done wrong, I just did what felt right and natural"

"Foolish, that's what you are little brother." Itachi pulled Sasuke over to him in the water and run the soap over his back "Just forget about it, maybe I did over react." Sasuke sighed and relaxed against his brother. Itachi on the other hand was starting to become hard between his legs at the fell of Sasuke's skin lightly brushing his.

"Nii-san" Sasuke called out.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, If what I did offended you in any way, but I didn't mind it at all, I don't care if you think it's sick, that moment felt normal" Itachi chuckled and Sasuke was surprised when he felt himself be pinned to the well "ITA!-" He cut himself off when he felt his brother hard arousal press between his legs and poke at his behind.

"Trust me Otouto, in my own sick little way I was more pissed cause I actually enjoyed it" Sasuke's breath caught as he felt Itachi's chest pressed to his back and he could not help but moan at the hot feeling. It was simply amazing and it stirred his own cock that became throbbing hard in a matter of seconds as he felt Itachi's hands on his waist and his brother's mouth nipping at the base of his neck.

"Nii-san" Sasuke arched onto the touch and then he spun himself around to capture his brother's head and kissed him hard as their erections met and fondled each other for the very first time leaving both brothers gasping in pleasure at the contact. The feeling was deliciously indescribable and they wanted more as they pulled each other closer and started to grind up on one another.

Sasuke tugged at the long hair and whimpered when Itachi broke the kiss on the while Itachi latched him mouth to the white creamy skin that was Sasuke's neck as he traced his tongue over his frantic life-giving vain. "I want you so badly Otouto" Itachi whispered as he licked his brother's delicious lips. He suddenly felt so starved for his brother, and the feeling was mutual.

"Bedroom then" Sasuke said pulling his brother with him out of the shower. Itachi growled and turned to turn off the water and followed his little brother out as they made their way to the bed that was still in the middle of the room covered in plastic. The plastic was moved aside sliding off the bed as both brothers settled on it but both brothers' were about to kiss but halted when they heard a loud banging at the door.

They were back.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

"No" Sasuke hissed under his breath and Itachi and him quickly scrambled off the bed to get some proper clothing on. They could not let them see them like this or their father will surely hear about it soon and there was no telling what the old man was going to do if he ever found out about what could had just happened.

Still, it wasn't like it was not going to happen, eventually it will. Wether Sakura and Ino are there or not in a way it didn't matter. Still it was to soon in their relationship to get caught.

"SASUKE-KUN COME ON!! WE'RE STARVING!" It was Sakura.

"What could be taking them so long to clean and paint a room" Ino stated as she tapped her foot "they did not have to close and lock the door. It's so rude!"

They waited for the brothers to come out, though for like two whole days they had refused to acknowledge Itachi's presence, it was not like it bothered the older Uchiha. What bothered him was that they were still all over his brother and now he was also his boyfriend.

He had won!

"Finally" Sakura hissed as the door opened and she glanced in to see the room all black "Okay" she said, it was not her taste. In fact she hated the color itself, it looked disgusting to her on the wall.

"You want to paint?" Sasuke asked as he brought the brush close to her face and graced her let out a long loud howl and rushed to the bathroom to try and take it off before it messed her _lovely_ face, Ino glanced at the brothers and then followed Sakura. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure I do plan on fucking you Sasuke" Sasuke blushed and then glared at his brother. He wanted him now, but they had to do something about the two chicks that live with them, they wanted no interruption, but damn was it frustrating.

"Yeah, trust me I'm so looking forward to it"

* * *

OKAY! THANK YOU ALL FOR WHO REVIEWED!! I know I took a long time! -.- But please review and let me know what you thought. After all I do need to continue this story!!


	11. Dry Your Eyes

Chapter XI

Bet That

Dry Your Eyes

It had been nearly three days since Itachi and Sasuke had gotten all touchy and intimate in the shower starting their new found relationship on more than being brothers, bottom line was that they had not gotten a chance like that ever again; they had not even slept in the same room with each other. Their father had called that same day and they had gone over to see him, it seemed like someone in their family was at the hospital. Everyone else in the family had gone to see them, now it was their turn. Funny how they treated this like some sort of life and dead situation when in reality there was nothing wrong with the person.

Okay maybe a couple scratches.

Okay, a fucking car crash and pissible brain damage.

Yeah there was someone at the hospital thing was that their father left after some time, he seemed to want to make sure of something before he left. It wasn't like they really needed to be there really, they could leave, but then again fathers aren't the only annoyance in the world, so where girls and how much they talked about the stupidest things in the world. Sakura and Ino hadn't wanted to leave at all since they started talking to Shisui's wife. This was the reason he was still here, and now his cousin was waking up.

Itachi glanced down at their older Uchiha cousin who had just opened his eyes a few moments before "Hey Itachi-kun, nice to see you here" Itachi grunted and turned to look at the one beside him "Oh hey Sasuke" Sasuke only mimicked his brother. "Are you two the only one's here?"

"Yeah" Itachi said "your wife is eating lunch since she has to feed both your two boys, and the other two monsters are with her as well." the sick man nodded slowly befor he smiled lightly at them. He is after all a very, very strange person and it was one they mostly tried to ignore.

"Funny" he whispered "I haven't see you two in a long time" Itachi shrugged while Sasuke leaned into his brother and sighed closing his eyes, he was tired as hell. Itachi only slightly glanced at his little brother and then back at his cousin. Shisui was only staring now.

"I guess, my father said that you where here and I decided to come see you" more like they had no other choice but to come to see him but it made Shisui smile, Itachi and him where always like brothers, even though Itachi and Sasuke are brothers they seemed to hate each other as just brothers it was like they had to be way off more. There was a moment silence and they were assured that Sasuke was asleep. Yeah, Itachi and Sasuke always had to be more than brother to live in happy peace and both brother's loved it being more.

"Well you two seem to be getting along, I thought you couldn't stand each other" Shisui stated he had to admit he was jealous. One thing was that he could agree Itachi be with a female, but he didn't want anyone male to be close to Itachi as he once seemed to be. Itachi and he had once even been so close that they had kissed, but that drawled out a long talk that made them soon forget that. Itachi was not into Incest he guessed. They were still tight buddies until he grew up and got married and started his job. Itachi was always called matured but Shisui had chewed him out on that, that Itachi was still childish and he needed to grow up and move on in life not stay single for an eternety. Itachi had not cared, he simply did not care for a future family at the moment, after all he had been only sixteen then.

"Maybe it only seems that way" Itachi smiled "he's tired, it's all"

Shisui rose a brow "He's too young to be tired" Itachi shook his head.

"Father, I think he has this idea of trying to get us to date, do you remember the Haruno and Yamanaka girls?" Itachi asked and Shisui's eyes widen with horror as he remembered them. He hated them more than anything and he knew for a fact that so did the brothers that were in the room with him. Though he did have some fond memories of pulling tricks on them which made the girls hate them back, even though they would take anything from Sasuke and still torture him with worship. Sasuke, he had to admit was the one that had suffered more trauma from knowing those girls at such a young age.

"What of them?" he asked.

"They are here, and let's say they won't leave Sasuke alone, they have him so traumatize that he's scared to fall asleep alone," he pointed to the fact that Sasuke was leaning on him passed out "they have smothered him to much, to the point he can't breathe easy. He also easily jumps at any sudden noises"

"Poor Sasuke" Shisui said as he looked at the boy with sympathy "I feel for him"

"Yeah, and he hides behind me" Shisui laughed.

"At least your life is still exiting and all"

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi, I'm not happy" Shisui sighed as he looked out the window, yeah unlike Itachi he had not lived out his young life with any entertainment, he was dead set in becoming mature and the whole marrige ordeal he never had fun "everything has to be perfection and all, I got married sure, have a family what more could I ask for? Sometimes I doubt my love for Andrea it's all" Itachi sighed as well. "Sometimes I feel unfulfilled, like I've missed so much in the world by getting tied down so early, but now I even have anchors….I'm stuck"

"Maybe it's because your dumb head thinks too much that it pushes all rational thought out" Itachi bid out and Shisui grinned.

"That's what I miss! Someone to tell me that I'm not perfect to straight forward...that i'm a complete idiot"

"Your weird man" Shisui only laughed.

"Thanks for coming to visit me" Itachi shrugged.

"I would not have come but dad wanted something out of it I guess"

"I'm confused Itachi-kun what the hell is going on" Itachi sighed and looked out the window.

"Have you ever thought about how you and Andrea met? Were you even planning on getting married at twenty three? Didn't you have a plan and goals set that were not held back because of her and now your children" Shisui sighed and nodded, that was one of the main reasons he felt un-happy, somehow he felt his life was empty of everything he ever wished to do. there was nothing wrong getting married at twenty-three, just it woould have been nice to be with someone they maybe were sure they loved. Maybe took some time to explore, maybe twenty-five was a more sure age.

Now he was stuck.

"I met her when my father asked me to help my Godmother Anna out, she had another godchild and needed a date, that's where it started, but I guess I made the decision on my own" Itachi rolled his eyes at his idiotic cousin. It was well known that Shisui never did what he was told; they took advantage of him by making him think that they never wanted him to do this and that. His life was controlled by them telling him to take this one direction just so they could lead him down to where they really wanted him.

"Whatever Shisui, maybe you should think more on what you say and pay attention; even Sasuke could see through such a stupid thing, you're what now? Twenty nine?" Itachi never failed to make him feel Stupid.

"Itachi"

"You seem so much more Naive maybe you need to grow up some more, couldn't you see it now?"

"See?"

"Look, if you want to do something than do it now before you grow to old, you have a child that is already five and one that is two, a wife and your life is probably in the gutters, but come on" Shisui shook his head "Is that what you wanted?"

"Not really"

"Then ask why you have it" Itachi could see it so plainly now, Uchiha's were stubborn that they probably never realized how they were pushed to marry a certain someone just to fit in their clan and keep it prestigious. They were so stuck on the fame and how feared they wanted to be that they never really cared of anything more. Love did not exist in their vocabulary and neither did any other consoling word, there was no such thing as a love marrige for the Uchihas.

It was all a tangle of deception.

And they are smaked in the middle also getting played. Thing is, Itachi loves Sasuke and Sasuke loves Itachi so they can never be swayed from what they love. Many married young and regretted their lives, for one Itachi knew that his father was a revel, he married when he was old and he was doing what he wanted, his mother was young though, but age didn't seem to matter to them since they were truly in love.

Even so for some reason their father wanted them to marry young. The old man didn't even marry young, what a discriminator alond with every other Uchiha.

"Itachi I don't under-"

"Look, forget I said anything, just keep doing what you've been doing" Shisui was even more confused now but decided to drop it as his eyes settled on both Uchiha brothers. Both men looked yet so young and yet so tired, he could not help but wonder what was going on between them and the two girls that had come to make their lives a living hell, he was really glad that he was not in their shoes. That made him feel a little bit betther about his pathetic life.

"Are you going to be leaving soon" Itachi only gave a sharp nod and the door opened with two kids screaming and yelling as in stepped three women. Beside's Ino and Sakura it was Andrea, she was brunet with almost gold brown hair and green eyes to go with it, her skin a tan color and her nose sharp with full pink lips. Her figure was not that much bad since she worked out since she was scared that it was ruined after having two children.

"Shisui your awake" she said and rushed to his side while the kids stopped fighting and ran over to their father.

"Daddy!!" they jumped on him. Sure his life was nothing but a planned out plot by his own father, in a way Shisui looked happy, Itachi guessed it was not that bad. Still, the situation he and Sasuke found themselves in was not really good at all; it was something that they had to find a way to get rid of fast. They still had a long time to go, it had only been two week and they were barely going on to the third of the first month. There was about nine left.

Itachi wanted to cut that time; he wanted them gone especially for Sasuke's sake.

"Hey Itachi" Ino said as she walked over to them "as soon as Sasuke-kun wakes up can we head to the mall, Andrea said that there was one near here we could go to" Ino smiled down at the older Uchiha and was pulled back.

"You idiot! Don't speak to him at all" Now everyone was looking at them, unlike Ino, Sakura could hold a grudge for years (though Itachi personally thought she should have starred in The Grudge movie). She would not dare speak to Itachi, the thing was Itachi could care less if she did or didn't, so long as she also left his brother alone, but that was not an option with her now was it, she was a freak. A Ponk haired freak that was after his boyfriend.

That's right, Boyfriend.

On the other hand, Sakura was really starting to scare Ino as well, in a way Ino already wanted to drop it, she had more sense but Sakura was like a selfish child, it scared her to think of what else she would come up with to have Sasuke under her thumb. It had sunk in hard on Ino that they had nearly raped Sasuke when he had asked them to let him go, they had not listened. In a way she was also scaring herslef and the person she was becoming. At the thought of being tittled a rapist, she knew something had to stop and that's her pusuasion of Sasuke.

If they couldn't fill his wishes, then was it even love at all but a spiral of uncontrollable lust. She was scared that she herself would find herself doing so stupid again. "Come on Sakura, it's not that bad, Sasuke-kun is asleep"

"Then we wake him up"

"But he looks--"

"Shut up! Aren't you suppose to be my friend" Ino sighed and Sakura huffed "Fine, then I'll wake him up" She pushed Ino aside and neared Sasuke as she said in her want to be seductive voice "Wake up my handsome Sasuke-kun" Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he looked at where that noise had come from, it was like hearing nails scratch down a chalk board.

"Get away!" he hissed and slapped her face away.

"Awe Sasuke-kun, you're so cute" People cringed at her voice. "Alright, let's go, our time here is done!" She yelled and begun to walk out.

"Who really wants to follow her at all?"Shisui asked and Sasuke and Itachi where unwilling to move, Ino hesitated a bit but then followed.

"Come on you guys!" Ino called back.

"That's it I'm jumping off this building!" Sasuke hissed and ran for the window but Itachi was there to stop him before his little brother could even open the widow at all. Sasuke was so close to it but Itachi's string arms around his waist stopped him while Shisui and his wife sweat dropped at the brother drama.

"Wait Otouto, before you kill your self-" Itachi leaned down and then whispered into Sasuke's ear, making Sasuke blush as he felt the hot breath. But his concentration was soon taken by the naughty words Itachi was talking to him, suddenly he felt the zeal to do just as his brother had suggested. Andrea and Shisui where confused at the brothers actions and just watched them.

"Let's go Sasuke" Itachi said firmly and walked away with his little brother at his heels.

Who would have ever thought that Uchiha Itachi knew just how to have fun at a mall? This was going to turn out to be an interesting experience for both of them, and there was no way that Sakura and Ino could disrupt that.

Or was there…?

Anything at that moment was about possible.

* * *

Whoa! I haven't up-date this in a month time (I guess) **THANK YOU ALLL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! **This was more on the insight on how all Uchiha members are played (Shisui being one of the ones who fell) Itachi and Sasuke are way smarter.

**Song: **Dry Your eyes: By Sean Kingston

**Sorry,** Lemon until chapter XII, I'm trying to work on it and make it hot. An idea no one has come up with yet…..I need something. We'll see what I can come up with. So hang in there and be on the look out For el Lemon!! (Even though it'll probably be cliché and not so good, bare with me here) This story originally had no plot also, so I'm working out the end and at least plotting that out. (though I hope it'll turn out hilarious) See you all next chapter!!

**Please Review!!**


	12. 4 Minutes

Chapter XII

Bet That

4 minutes

_The Mall _

Once more Itachi found himself driving and once more we find Sasuke on edge as Ino and Sakura had begun to bother him once more. For once Sasuke wished that they would completely ignore him, he was a taken man now and his boyfriend slash brother was sitting beside him. He could tell that Itachi wanted to lash out at them but he was restraining himself, well barely. It would not be good if they found out and then went to complain to their parents, specially their father.

That could probably bring out destruction.

That was the only thing that kept Itachi from claiming his little brother publicly, the fact that their father was still alive. Man! When was the old man going to die anyway!? Time seemed to be passing them so slow and their father was more young than old. How much time was there left that they had to suffer with the two women with them?

Itachi sighed and then pulled over to a store or most likely known as the mall and started to look for parking. The place was not only huge it was actually pretty crowded as well. It took him about half an hour to find a parking. He was so annoyed beyond words actually, having his little brother slash boyfriend be harassed for that long by those two.

"Get out of the car" Itachi growled warningly making both females jump before they decided to get out and fast. The mall really was a huge place…..a good place to get lost. Or more likely for them lose Itachi and corner Sasuke in a helpless state leaving him at their mercy. No more elder brother to cling to, no more elder brother to be over protective and boss them around.

Sasuke turned to Itachi "Do we have to go in there with them? What if they are worst then mom when she drags us for Christmas shopping?"

"Hey, they are not our mother! We can lose them in the store and in the end hope they can find a way back home once we drive away" Sasuke smiled widely.

"You are so evilly smart Aniki, I love-"

"Will you two hurry up already?" Ino screeched as she stuck her head in cutting the brothers conversation "Or would you prefer to stay here and roast under the hot sun?" Sasuke glared at her and Itachi did the same.

"The mall isn't going anywhere you know"

"Yeah, maybe to you, but time is going somewhere and it will make the mall closed! So hurry!" Sakura stuck her ugly head in next to Ino's making the other girl feel suffocated. "Don't make me drag your assess all the way over there" Sasuke and Itachi jumped and got out by the passenger door, they were seriously going to need to go see an optometrist real soon. The way things were going Itachi and Sasuke knew they were going to go blind.

"Finally, now let's go SHOPPING!" Both Ino and Sakura squaled together making both brothers want to run for it, but since they grabbed and started to drag Sasuke, Itachi had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Once inside the mall they quickly made their way to a fancy store where they sold the sluttish, classiest, and most beautiful party dresses, and dresses of all kind. On the lift side of the mall there was also a male sections for men Tuxes, it was fairly small. After all there was not much for fashion for the male here; it was more like a designated area to keep the men feeling calm around all those things.

Itachi paused for a second when he saw a school girl outfit, the dark mini skirt, the button up shirt that tied around the top of the breast and he could not help but imagine Sasuke wearing that –Without the breast of course- Sasuke would so look sexy in that. His attention was quickly snapped forward when he heard loud screeching. The girls had found langiry; see through, silk and all. It was more like they found dental floss to Itachi.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't interested in anything, he was to busy keeping close to his brother grasping tightly the back of Itachi's shirt. When he heard the screeching his fist tightened on the fabric and dared to look over his brother's shoulder only to see the most disturbing thing ever.

Women's underwear

"May I help you ladies?" Sakura shook her head but Ino held out a baby blue underwear that was only made of heart like shapes. They looked like shorts, but to small and the fabric to thin to be even considered shorts.

"Do you have any of this in yellow? And in a light green!" she hugged the underwear to her when the woman nodded and begun her display of various underwear's. Sasuke didn't see what the big deal was, it was just underwear, it was used to wear and no one was going to see it so why were there so many kinds of them.

Itachi looked down at his watch and noticed that it was already thirty minutes and yet all they have done was look at worthless underwear that was too thin and even had holes and it was more than twenty dollars a piece. "How much longer?" He snapped.

"Shut up!" Ino said and went back to her dear underwear.

"WE are only getting started Itachi, so why don't you make good and keep quiet while we have fun" And so forth their miserable life continued.

Sasuke and Itachi didn't sigh in relief till they begun to move again, this time they were shopping for dresses. It seemed like hours and hours had passed and they had, once you were in the mall the time seemed to pass by so fast that you wondered where the hell it went. Suddenly a thought struck Itachi and he paused making his little brother end up pressed against his back. Sasuke quickly backed off seeing that they were in public. "Hey" Itachi spoke getting all their attention. "Me and Sasuke are going to go look for some clothes of our own over there" he pointed to the men section.

Sakura and Ino looked over while Sasuke pondered it before he even decided to protest against his brother and his evil thoughts. That's when he remembered what Itachi told him back at the hospital and he was right, there was a way to escape from these girls and actually have some fun! Now he understood.

"Alright" Ino bit out and Sakura looked perplexed.

"NO!"

"Come on Sakura we can look for some clothes for Sasuke-kun" The pink haired girls face lid up.

"Ya ya, alright!" she said and then she begun to walk to the men's section leaving Sasuke and Itachi boiling with anger. It was hard to get rid of the pink annoying girl. There had to be another way. Soon both girls were looking for clothes for Sasuke and Itachi was looking some for himself.

Sasuke watched him and then felt his brother lean slightly into him "Dressing rooms, we can go make out in there" He said and grabbed some jeans before heading to the back. The man there handed him a red eight number and Itachi went in.

Sasuke was blushing and his heart was pounding. He was soon knocked out of his little dizzy induced state when he felt Sakura and Ino poke at him. "What!" he hissed.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, try these on!" They chirped and Sasuke took the clothes heading to the man and he was given a number. Never mind the number, once he was at the back were all the rooms were he started to look for number eight and as soon as he spotted it he knocked the door. The door was opened and Sasuke stepped in.

"Itachi-nii-"

"Shhh...Otouto" Itachi said and then pressed Sasuke to the wall, there was a mirror there and they were perfectly reflected on it, but they could care less about that at the moment, "Do you have any Idea how many times I have wanted to kiss you" Itachi flicked his tongue under Sasuke's ear lobe and then pulled back to press his lips firmly to Sasuke's.

Sasuke only moaned before wrapping his arms tightly around his brother's neck and pulling Itachi closer to him and kissing back just as hungrily. Soon mouths were opened and tongues were battling while their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Their hot cocks were already hard and pressing against one another.

"Niisan…fuck me please…..I need you" Sasuke moaned out as Itachi palmed his erection and begun to suck on his neck.

Knock, knock

"Can you please hurry in there; other people also need to use the dressing room!"

"Fuck off!" Itachi yelled in response. Everything after that was a blur because they were kicked out just like that.

Just 4 minutes, 4 more minutes and he would have been inside his little brother brother. But that stupid punk had to ruin it by filing a complaint and now they were outside waiting for Ino and Sakura to hurry up with their shopping.

"This just isn't fucking fair, how did that happen" Sasuke whined and Itachi shrugged.

"The world is funny that way Otouto"

"Hmmm" Sasuke responded.

"Don't worry, the next place I pin you to I'll make sure we're not interrupted" Sasuke nodded and then sighed.

"Is not just that, I simply want to be with you all the time" Sasuke blushed when Itachi smirked at him.

"Don't worry; we have a bed we are currently sharing back at the apartment"

"What if we get caught?" But then the double duo from hell decided to make their appearance.

"How the hell did you get kicked out?!" they heard a loud annoying voice interrupting their intimate little conversation. This only succeeded in pissing both Uchiha's off even more than it was fucking necessary. They were more than ready to throw their own kind of tantrum, Itachi beginning his life long dream of systematic killing of the female population, and Sasuke simply chocking to death or beating them with a stick….of metal…maybe even a chain saw.

"Just get into the fucking car and shut your mouth" Itachi snapped.

"Nya!" Sakura stuck out her tongue "You can't talk to me like that! I'm not getting in just because you tell me to"

Itachi and Sasuke simply got into their seats ignoring her and Ino followed without complain while Sakura pouted and looked away like a small child denying doing as it was told. Itachi didn't care for what she wanted of what she had to say or what offended her, he simply started the car and drove forward and out since he had no other cars around him and only then did Sakura noticed that Itachi was not joking around or even considering to tease.

"HEY!" she yelled running after it and picking up the pace. She smirked when she saw him pause at the stop sign but when she was about to reach the car Itachi sped away once more. She was irked.

"That's enough playing Itachi, don't you think?" Ino asked.

"No" he snapped.

He had to stop once more but on the next moment he was on the road. The road near there was crowded and a red light, great.

Sakura took advantage of this and ran across the parking lot of the mall all the way to the car. She then leaped up and landed on the car hood making the car make a cashing sound and then smoke swirled from the top. Itachi's eye twitched and so did Sasuke's as they saw the pink haired female brush a pink lock of hair behind her ear and then make her way over to the car.

"Did I forget to tell you she has insane inhuman strength that can pulverize you?" Ino squeaked she was scared at the moment.

Sakura got in.

"Let go" She snapped.

"Can't" Itachi hissed.

"Why the hell not?!" Sakura yelled impatiently.

"Because you broke the car lame brain" Itachi finished off and the poor car tried to wheeze itself back to life, but it was too late for it "I'd better call Sasori"

* * *

Hello! I know, I know. You all want the Lemon. Well, Im sure next chapter wont disapoint you, for there you will find the lemon. Just relax. Im working on it. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU'RE THE BEST!

Please Review!!

Song: **4 Minutes**:: Justin Timberlake and Moddona


	13. Bring Out The Freak In You

Chapter XIII

Bet That

Bring Out The Freak In You

**SasoDei's Repair Auto Shop**

**10 pm **

"What the hell did you do to this poor car?" Sasori asked as he looked over the car. He had come to pick it up from where Itachi had broke it down-Well, more Sakura had crushed the poor car- and now he was looking under the hood. Some of the parts had been crushed so badly that it was hard to tell what their original form had once been. Not even a car accident could be this bad, could it? Still, for this to be done by a human beings, this was plainly insane "This will take me a few days to actually repair it all you know" Itachi shrugged, he really didn't care, but he was pissed that he was losing his car that he only had gotten three months ago. The damned thing was practically still new.

"Just let me use your car for the moment"

"Sure, but Dei-chan just left to buy some groceries you'll have to wait for him to come back, he shouldn't be long" Sasori said as he pulled out a part from the car and then some of the insides caved in on themselves making him sigh in despair and slam close the hood. He didn't want to keep looking at it "Or, you know, maybe you should consider buying a new car, cause even I doubt I can repaired this thing, it's probably going to end up as crap"

"I know, huh" Itachi responded as he looked over his car. Damn, did he really want to kill her! Only if he could make her pay for this but then his father will find out and say stuff to him. Really, it was not fair. He wondered if he could get a metal bat and bash her face with it until no one could recognize her, well only by her absurd hair color.

While Itachi was thinking of ways to kill the rosette headed girl Sasori went to the back to look for parts to replace under the hood. Itachi was taken out of his murder thoughts when he begun to look around the auto repair shop that Sasori and Deidara owned together. He remembered what this place had been used for when they were just sixteen; those were some good old times. They would always hang out here; they called it their lucky-get-away-from-parents. It had been where most of them had lost their virginity.

Not Itachi though, he lost it somewhere else. Besides that there was a back room to this room and a third room, but the backroom was where they would hide and get drunk off their assess and as his gaze traveled to his little brother, he knew it would be the perfect place were to initiate their intimate act.

He might not have lost his virginity here, but his baby brother sure was, and above all he was going to lose it to him today. When and where and to who had he lost his virginity to, he couldn't remember, but he had boyfriends in the past. But they were beside the point and they didn't matter one bit. Only his little Sasuke mattered.

"Sasori, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it Itachi" The red head called from half inside the hood where he was already trying to set up some parts. So far it was proving to be hopeless, but Sasori loved building and tearing things apart, that just meant Itachi's crushed car had just become his latest toy. Itachi sure as hell didn't want to know what'll become of the poor car.

"Can me and Sasuke use your back room, for some _privacy_" Sasori pulled himself out and looked Itachi over. No way, there was simply no way. Okay, it could be and it was hot, but also none of his business, but his place? To commit such a sin between brothers that was so freaking forbidden? Oh, forget it, he really didn't care a bit what the hell they did.

"You getting some of that?" He gestured to the young Uchiha raven.

"Not yet, but I will if you let me use the back room, we've been interrupted too times already, I need to get laid, I want to hear my baby brother scream my name" Sasori made a face like he was thinking, though there was nothing to think about, before heading back down the hood.

"Sure, I'll even make sure you're not disturbed, take your time and have fun. I'll probably send the slut chicks walking home"

"Thanks" Itachi said and went to go get his little brother. He approached and found that Ino and Sakura had passed out in their seats slumping over them. This was the first time they were sleeping in like two days; it was about time they crashed.

"So what happened Aniki? What's going to happen to the car?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at his brother.

"I'm probably going to have to buy a new car, Sasori is lending us his to drive home but we have to wait for Deidara to come back from shopping" Sasuke nodded and then stopped half-way-a –nod and looked at his older brother over. There was something in his eyes and something in his voice that was conveying so much more than his brother was truly saying.

Something sultry that he could not ignore

"Um, Itachi"

"What"

"What are you up to?"

Itachi smirked, he was glad his baby brother had caught on. "Umm, you never know. Come with me and maybe you'll find out" Sasuke pouted and stood up following his brother back into the mechanic shop and then all the way to the back room of it. Sasuke looked around and wondered why the hell they were in such a crappy place. There was a broken down car, a ripped up ugly couch that looked to old for its own good, and there was television, compare to everything else it looked brand new, an old refrigerator, and that was pretty much it for what was around the garage. It did have small windows to, but that didn't matter much to Sasuke.

Basically he wondered what they were doing here, or what was his brother up to.

"Come here and sit on my lap baby brother" Sasuke looked at his brother who was now sitting on the couch tapping his knee to signal him where to sit and walked over to him. He stopped as soon as he reached his brother.

"Are we going to watch Television?" He asked so innocently that it turned Itachi on so much, as if the moment didn't already sound erotic enough. Was Sasuke clueless or was he acting it, either way it had Itachi's cock already in position. Itachi wasted to time pulling Sasuke into his lap and then crashing his lips on top of the boy's. Sasuke gasped in surprise at the sudden attack and then melted into his brother when he tasted his brother's warm tongue deep in his imploring mouth.

It was insanely but quickly driving him to arousal and he jumped when he felt his brother's own arousal poke him in the ass. It gave him elation and he soon was kissing back with so much vigor, the sent of Itachi alone was intoxicating and his touches just crumbled him before an even coherent thought could be formed in his mind. When Itachi had him like this, he was completely lost to everything else than his needs and wants that only Itachi could induce.

His body was the instrument Itachi played so well. He pulled his little brother deeper into the kiss as he brought his hand up to dig it self under Sasuke's raven locks pulling him closer and tilting his head to be able to taste more of that sweet mouth he loved to dominate. His other hand traveled down his eager baby brother's body as he felt the boy kissing him more like a hungry kitten, sucking and licking at his mouth. Soon his hand was under his little brother's shirt and he was pulling it off.

He broke the kiss to finish pulling it off and looked up at his flushed little brother "Are you sure we should be doing this here Itachi?" now the boy was nervous and self conscious, it was a little too late for that. There was no way Itachi was going to hold back now that he knew he could completely have his little brother writhing under him in ecstasy.

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I though we could not do it here, now would I baby brother" Itachi wrapped both arms around his little brother's waist. "Nothing and no one is going to stop me from having you and making you completely mine" Sasuke moaned at the proclamation as his arousal was slammed on to by his brothers own. "Now Sasuke…" Itachi purred out "How badly do you want it"

"Itachi" Sasuke hissed as he was barely allowed any room to get a thought out as his body was being crashed by waves and waves of heavy pleasure. He said the only thing he had always wanted to say "Fuck me Itachi-nii, fuck me hard" Itachi caught his little brother's dirty little mouth when he heard those words breathlessly said from those lips.

The way Sasuke dropped all those moans and whimpers from his mouth were making Itachi crazy. He wanted his little brother badly. He pushed the boy down into the ripped ugly sofa and could not help but noticed the contrast between the beauty that was his Sasuke over such a beast of a couch. Sasuke threw his head back with a loud scream when Itachi cupped his balls through his jeans.

"Itachi" Sasuke panted out as he could feel Itachi leave we kisses on his neck, and then the hard sucking. He was sure Itachi was planning to mark him in any way he felt like marking him. That didn't stop as Itachi decided to mark his chest and stomach as well.

Itachi on the other hand was feeling irrational as all he wanted to do was rip those jeans of his little brother flesh. He didn't hesitate to do just that, all he wanted to see was his little brother sprawled all over that ugly couch looking so delectably sexy with his legs spread open for him letting him see all that was to be his.

He left Sasuke's jeans up to his ankles since the shoes his baby brother was wearing prevented him from sliding them down any further. Sasuke struggled a bit with himself but soon he was tugging at his older brother's shirt and asking him to take it off already. Itachi complied with his little brother's request and threw off his shirt and with it undid his pants before he settled over his brother once more kissing him deep and pressing their chest together.

Both of them hissed into one another's mouth at the feel of their hot flesh touching, of their hands touching the other so softly. Sasuke's hands ran up and down Itachi's smooth back and Itachi's hands ran down the soft flesh found on the sides of Sasuke and he loved the way that made his little brother arch up to him like a starved cat that begged for stroking.

Itachi once more broke the heavy kiss when he felt his little brother's hands down in his pants and touching his aroused member. Itachi was sure he was going to shame himself if Sasuke kept touching him like that. In his whole life, no matter which he had been with, he had never been this aroused to the verge of the edge before even coming inside his lover. Still, that didn't matter at the moment; all that mattered was the boy under him and his only focus was getting inside that tight little hole.

One thing was for sure, he had always craved to feel how it would be like to be inside his delectable little brother tight little behind and his tight body just drove him crazy with lust. The way Sasuke sounded, the way Sasuke moved under him, the way Sasuke smells…..the way that he was simply so soft and sweet and so Sasuke.

Itachi sprung up from his brother's touch and then was removing Sasuke's shoes. He quickly finished getting the jeans off and spread his little brother's things far apart. "I'm going to make you scream little brother, I'm going to make you beg" Itachi hissed but before he could do anything else Sasuke sat up so suddenly making Itachi back away as his little brother came to sit on his lap.

Nimble hands were already undoing Itachi's pants and pulling them down at the same time "I don't care what you make me do, so long as you hurry up and do it" Sasuke breathed out into his brother's cheek before kissing it sensually and then bringing out his tongue to lick and nip at it. Itachi quickly moved his head and capture that imploring mouth that brought out that delicious warm breath that drove him mad. Pushing his little brother back on his back his own jeans slid down his hips down his thighs and around his knees.

Itachi pulled back for an instant as he kicked off his shoes and dragged the rest of his jeans down his legs. Sasuke watched his brother; his half lidded eyes on that large cock that was soon going to be buried deep in his ass and that thought alone made him want to come at once. Once more Itachi was over his little brother and taking all those thoughts away in preference to make them reality.

"Nii-san" Sasuke whined "I want to cum really, really badly"

"Do you now?"

"Itachi" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi kissed his chin "Yes, my dear"

Sasuke arched up and begun to rub his hard cock along his brother's hard washboard like stomach and hissed out in pure pleasure, the friction between them was sweltering. It made Sasuke want to cum so badly already.

"Does that feel good, or would your prefer my hand" Itachi drawled out as he moved his hand down the arch of his little brother's back and down to cup that firm ass. All that answer him was a whimper and the on going hit panting of his little brother "Or do your prefer for me to suck you off" Itachi added as he ran his hand down the side of his brother's hip and continuing down his leg.

"Nii-san….I ….I" Sasuke gasped when he felt his brother's fingers brush at his balls teasingly and fleetingly and then rubbing down making he moan wildly.

"Hmmm"

"Itachi…..please"

"Uh-huh"

"Suck me off"

Itachi smirked and leaned down until his face was at his little brother's cock, he gave it a lick and smirked when the boy cried out in complete mindless pleasure "Sure thing little brother "he took the hard cock into his mouth and sucked on it as it was a candy cane. Sasuke tasted delicious. He held his little brother's hips down as he sucked harder making the boy want to buck up.

There was no chance.

Sasuke was moaning loudly and shamelessly, he arched his back and threw his head back as he struggled with himself. The pleasure he was feeling right now, he had never felt it before and his brother was simply amazing with that tongue for words. He shook his head from side to side and he felt the recoiling at the pit of his stomach. "Itachi! I'm going to!" Sasuke could not even finish what he was going to say because he blew his load right there and Itachi swallowed every bit of it. "Itachi" he panted his eyes half lidded as he stared at the gray ceiling full of spider webs and what looked to be some random pipes and cracks.

Itachi kissed his little brother's thighs, but there was still allot to be left accomplished before he could even allow his brother to enjoy the bliss of an orgasm. Before Sasuke knew what hit him he was being pulled forward and then something oily and cool touched him before it was shoved into the tight ring of his ass.

"It'll hurt a bit, but relax. I will not hurt you" Sasuke squirmed as his anus was being probed by his brother's fingers.

"It feels weird Itachi" Sasuke shuddered and try to stay calm as he felt himself clench and unclench around his brother's digits. If he was correct Itachi had already added a second finger and it felt like he was stretching him out.

"Hmmm, funny, that's not the way it's supposed to feel" Itachi murmured as he looked at his fingers coming in and out, and then expanding his little brother's hole until he could see a small gap for a third finger to be added. He decided to go for it and soon his finger was inside he reached in deeper searching for something more than stretching out his brother.

As for where had he gotten the lube to do this, let's just say that in this place in anywhere you looked there was some. Come on, all you had to do was think about who spent most of their time here. Sasori and Deidara and you'd know there simply was lube, well now getting back to the fuck.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he felt short of breath as he screamed at the wave of pleasure that ran through him. It was unbelievable. He could feel more sweat run through his body and he felt like he was burning up as Itachi noticed this he smirked and pulled his fingers out. "How did that feel Otouto?" he asked as he settled over his brother's hot body once more and begun to eat at the neck.

"It…." Sasuke panted "Felt amazing" Itachi gave a small bite.

"Yeah, that's how it's supposed to feel" he said and then grabbed his brother's hips using his knee to nudge Sasuke's things further apart and then he settled himself in-between. He positioned the tip of his throbbing hard cock at Sasuke's entrance and then slowly begun to move in. Sasuke arched up making more of his brother enter him and that made him release a moan as Itachi hissed at the pleasure that they were sharing at the moment.

Soon Itachi was deep inside his little brother and he was kissing the boy deep, his tongue caressing every place he could reach in that mouth. Sasuke's heat felt so good and he was so very pleasurably tight. Their bodies were burning, their temperatures way above normal. Sasuke felt so incredibly full and complete; there was nothing more he could ask for but for his brother to move.

Itachi at that moment of his reading his brother's mind moved and pulled out for a bit only to refill that ass once more to the core. Sasuke cried out and brought his hands to be at Itachi's back his short nails biting at Itachi's skin as Sasuke expressed his pleasure bringing his legs up to wrap around Itachi's waist and pulling him in deeper, deep where he forever wanted to keep him.

"Damn Sasuke" Itachi growled and pulled out again to repeat the action over and over as he continued picking up speed as he abused his little brother's hole over and over again. The boy under him kept digging his nails deep into his back as he held on and soon Sasuke was helping him by moving his hips with him.

"Itachi" Sasuke breathed out and Itachi caught his mouth to have all those sound he made be eaten by Itachi's mouth. It was becoming hotter, more suffocating; it was so good, so very pleasurable and they knew that they were soon to hit their grand climax. The movement became more erratic, Itachi driving Sasuke to the edge by hitting him in his sweet spot over and over again with such precision and Sasuke by becoming more and more, tighter as Itachi drove himself in and out.

It was that moment where all thought was completely lost, it was completely crazy and all they could do was feel and cling on as they moved with such desperation. Their sanities out the window and they moved fast, faster each time as they felt the tightening at their bellies felling them hot and then Sasuke threw his head as he tightened "ITACHI!" He cried out as his nails dug even deeper into Itachi's back and he arched his back more in desperation his legs tightening, and he came hard over his and Itachi's stomach, even getting some on his chin.

Itachi breathed in hard as he pounded a couple more times before Sasuke was completely tight for him to handle "SASUKE" and he came right behind his little brother as he pressed forward, buried deep into his little brother hot as and he filled it up with his white hot cum, leaning forward he licked clean Sasuke's chin. He felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him and he fell onto his little brother who still held onto him tightly and was panting hard.

"Sasuke……Sasuke" He called out and Sasuke's response was his running his fingers through his brother's messy hair and taking of the band that kept it in the messy pony tail.

"Hmmm"

"I love you" He said and Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too" Itachi kissed Sasuke's chest, his eye lids felt heavy and his body felt great. It felt limp and relaxed as he enjoyed the bliss, Sasuke felt the same way. None of them wanted to move from their position; they wanted to stay like this forever.

* * *

Outside on the garage Sasori was using the power tools loudly as soon as the loud moans had become apparent. Itachi was sure going to make his little brother scream and he knew this was going to be bad news since the two girls that had been asleep had woken up suddenly that they had nearly scared the shit out of him. And that was nearly.

How had they woken up? You ask. Well Deidara had decided to come loudly back home with the stereo booming off the rims and that alone disturbed the whole neighborhood. It made Sasori wonder why the police didn't stop his blond idiot for causing such a disturbance in the streets. Sure the song was loud; above it all it was highly induced with sexual things. It was one of those songs by 'Lil Rob' that Deidara seem to prefer while they were making love.

So yeah, they had woken up and instantly asked for Sasuke. Well, that was one vital piece of information they could not give away and Deidara wondered the same. Now, he could not tell Deidara just like that either or he'll try to interrupt it as well. Well more like take a peek at them and then making Itachi mad if he was even disturbed.

So he had decided to keep Deidara entertained.

First off what he was doing right now, all he told Deidara was to go inside and make so cookie dough. That was something the blond was an expert on. Somehow his cookie dough always came out tasting incredibly delicious as if it was ice-cream.

He had told Deidara to take Sakura and Ino with him. Both girls still wanted to know where Sasuke was and that's when he decided that he'll have to lie to all of them. He said that they were out buying some body car parts at the mall that was just down the street. They seem to buy it. He was going to make sure Itachi owed him big for this.

Sasori sighed and turned off his machine and listened in, everything seem quiet. He sighed and moved to knock on the door. Itachi and Sasuke who were inside got startled by it and Itachi pulled himself up and kissed his little brother's belly button before standing up and gathering their clothes. He gave Sasuke his and then he quickly pulled up his own boxers and jeans as he moved to the door.

Sasuke sat there and pulled up his boxers, sure he was covered in some cum, but he was not sure how to clean it just yet so like that he pulled up his jeans. He also noted the lingering smell of their sex that lingered around him and probably also the room, he liked it. He got up and looked over his shoulder as his brother opened the door and saw him talking with Sasori. He decided to finish up as he spoted their shoes.

"Are you done?" Itachi looked at Sasori and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess one fuck is as far as this can get to for tonight" Itachi looked over at his little brother who was now pulling on his shirt "are they awake?" he asked as he went back to look at Sasori. Sasori looked like he had just gone through hell.

"Yeah, I can't keep stalling them anymore, here" he said handing Itachi the keys.

"Hey, thanks man, I owe you big"

"Yeah, yeah" Sasori waved his hand "How about giving me a hundred dollars and we can call it even" Itachi glared at him but shrugged and pulled the money out of his pocket.

"How much money do you carry around?" Sasori asked

."Wouldn't you like to know" Itachi said as he started to put on his own shirt. Sasuke walked up behind him and handed Itachi his shoes, soon both of them walked out feeling great. As for satisfied, not yet. They wanted more of each other before they could even start to satisfy their needs completely.

Soon Sasuke and Itachi were inside the car and Itachi decided to start it up before the girls came. The song that blasted out of the stereo made both Uchiha brother's jump as it completely startled them as it said 'Lets get N-A-S-T-Y, get ready for a nasty time, all the nasty things we can do, I want to bring out the freak in you' Itachi brought his hand to lower the music and looked over at his little brother with a smile.

"Scary, huh"

"Very" Both of them laughed.

Soon Sakura and Ino where there, they both came in pissed and slammed the door closed. "Well, let's go!" Sakura snapped.

And so, their life in hell continued.

* * *

So? how was it? was it a good lemon? I thank all of you who have reviewed and kept up with this story! Really thanks! You're great. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Song:** Bring Out The Freak In You **By** Lil Rob

Please Review!!


	14. Ya Man Ain’t Me

Chapter XIV

Bet That

Ya Man Ain't Me

Welcome all; this is where it all goes down hill. Where there is nothing more than to face every obstacle now than to wait till a later date. It was a now or never situation, and this old man could hardly grasp it. It was plain insanity to him…..what were they talking about!?

This is where Itachi's and Sasuke's frustrations had led them.

"You are lying" Fugaku stated firmly.

"We're telling you the truth sir!" Sakura cried out desperately as she slammed her hands onto the desk making it shake and nearly break apart "Sasuke and Itachi are lovers! And I won't accept it. You promised us marriages!" She snapped.

You're probably wondering how it led from a hot fuck to this relationship being spilled right at Fugaku's ears. Well, let's got back to the beginning of the day.

It was another morning, another day yet again and Itachi and Sasuke were craving each other like crazy. They had been amazed that they had been able to keep their hands to each other for such a long time, even when they shared the same bed. But now it felt like they could not hold back any longer. There were so many emotions running through them and each of them felt stressed out to their complete limit. At some point Itachi had thought that this could be fun, to wait but he was ready to break.

In just one week.

"You are looking hot as always Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a giggle as she kept looking at the boy the way she did. It was making Itachi mad. There was possessiveness running through him and all he wanted to do was get Sasuke away from that girl and fuck him into the floor and make it clear to the whole world that Sasuke belonged to him.

"Go away" Sasuke snapped.

"You don't mean that" Sakura said "Don't you want me to feed you" Ino on the other hand was looking warily at Sakura who kept on coming strong to Sasuke. She had no desire left to even make a flirtatious comment to the raven haired boy. Sakura on the other hand either didn't noticed or she really didn't care what Ino did.

Ino was the only one hurting now.

"I mean every word" Sasuke snapped again. All he wanted to do now was be in his brother's arms and maybe if possible in the throws of passion. He kept glaring at the pink haired girl who out of everyone in the room seemed to be the most cheerful one while everyone else brooded over their own problems.

"Well…if they were all words professing your undying love for me, then I'm sure I will know that you mean every syllable" Sakura cooed which only sounded like a scratched record to Sasuke. She had been saying that every single time for the past week. He seriously wanted to snap her head right off of her head.

Itachi was sure to be the one to make that happen since he was barely holding himself back now. "Can we change the subject here, and stop flirting with my little brother"

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said deliberately ignoring Itachi "How about we leave this place and head up to one of the rooms and we can you know…." She ran a hand down her body "get rid of these clothes and dive our hot bodies into the bed and fuck until dusk" She giggled to herself but everyone was looking at her with minor glares as if she were insane. Even Ino wanted to get away from her already; she had had enough of Haruno Sakura. In fact everyone was fed up with her already.

"Go fuck yourself" Sakura pouted.

"Only if you come and watch"

Okay, So Sasuke was the first to snap.

"Listen to me already!" Sasuke yelled startling Sakura and making her look at him with a confused face. "I don't like you, I don't give a fuck about you, there is nothing more that I would like but to see you mutilated and thrown down the sewer! I AM NOT YOURS!" He yelled into her face.

"Huh, Sasuke-kun what are you saying, what do you mean….?" She smiled tilting her head like the idiot she was "I don't understand" She tilted her head again to the side trying to be cute. Something she wasn't.

"I SAID IM _NOT_ YOURS!"

"Huh….I still don't understand" she said "Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about"

Sasuke was about to punch her but Itachi stopped him from doing so. In the end even if his little brother hated the bitch, he knew he was going to regret hitting her. She wasn't even worth hitting anyway. She was dumb enough in herself. Sasuke looked completely pissed and Sakura still looked like she didn't get it and Sasuke pulled away from Itachi's hand.

"I HATE YOU!" He yelled at Sakura.

"I love you too Sasuke, let's kiss" She puckered up and Itachi thought that was too far. He grabbed his little brother and said:

"Yes my little Sasu-chan, let's kiss" Sasuke's head snapped over Itachi's with wide eyes.

"Nii-san" he said softly.

Itachi pulled Sasuke to him and kissed him deeply. What did it matter? It was not like the girl was going to get the point and in the end, they would have to come clean. If they were ever to be together, they had to act now.

Ino and Sakura were in deep shock.

"What! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled and pulled Sasuke away. "You are tainting him! Who do you think you are stealing my man?" Sasuke pulled away making Sakura come forward and fall down on the floor from her chair where she had been on her knees.

"Can't you listen, what's so hard to understand, that your man ain't me!?" Sasuke snapped "I hate your freaking guts. Get out of here now!" he snapped.

"Hahahaha" Sakura laughed "You can't be with your brother! That's wrong. You can pretend to kiss and pretend to be this and that, but you won't escape me"

"You never even had me" Sasuke snapped once more getting more irritated "I belong only to Itachi!" Sakura was fidgeting while Ino was only in shock. She could not believe her eyes; she had just seen such a hot sight that it had her wet between her legs already. Wow was the only word that existed in her mind at the moment as well.

"No! you can't" this was Sakura's fear, she felt defeated and then she began to cackle one more making everyone look at her like she was crazy "Trust me, Sasuke, you'll be mine! Just wait till I tell your father about this, you'll be singing a different tune" she snapped as she stood up "Mine" she hissed "Come on Ino"

Ino hesitated on standing up but soon followed the pink haired girl.

"Itachi" Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"Relax. We'll call mother and have a talk with her so she can speak with father and then we can sort all this out. Trust me, they wont be able to brake us up" Itachi said as he pulled out his cell phone. Ino and Sakura on the other hand were left to walk all the way to the Uchiha estates.

By that time Itachi had already talked to his mother. Their mother, an understanding woman, had accepted it. But she was not sure how to deal with it just yet or bring up the subject with Fugaku, it had only been a few hours and already the door was being knocked to show a tired from walking Ino and Sakura at the door. Mikoto watched as they talked to her maid and they were soon lead up stairs to her husbands study.

"We are here to see Fugaku-san" Sakura said as the door was opened and they were welcomed in by the young maid. The maid looked them over and nodded before proceeding to lead them to her boss's room. She opened the door slowly and then announced her presence "Lord Uchiha, Haruno-sama, and Yamanaka-sama, are here to see you"

Fugaku puffed out a breath of smoke and nodded "Let them in" he said in a grunting voice and the maid bowed before she stepped aside and allowed the blond and the pink haired girl come in. Then she walked out and lightly closed the door. Fugaku sat up straight and looked at them with a raised brow "Now what brings you pretty young things over here?" He asked.

"Well….we have something we want to tell you" Sakura felt hesitant and Ino wanted to stop her. She didn't feel good.

"And what might that be my dear" he asked as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Your boys are both involved" she said trying to find the right way to say it "As in they are committing sin, they are involving each other in more ways than a brotherly nature…heck they share the same bed I would not be surprised to hear that they have fucked each other there" she snapped with a smirk. Fugaku stared wide eyed with disbelief at what he was hearing.

The old man looked around. There was no escape her words kept ringing in his head and he didn't know what to do or say. Finally he took a deep breath and a firm stand.

"You are lying" Fugaku stated firmly.

"We're telling you the truth sir!" Sakura cried out desperately as she slammed her hands onto the desk making it shake and nearly break apart "Sasuke and Itachi are lovers! And I won't accept it. You promised us marriages!" She snapped.

The old man looked at the two young ladies in his presence and shook his head "No you are lying, this can not be true….the two of them….Sasuke and Itachi hate each other!" He snapped "I know I made a promise at that, but I won't have you spreading flees bizarre rumors." From outside Mikoto listened in and she felt her heart racing.

What was she going to do?

Above all…..what was Fugaku going do to?

Sakura's eyes were wide and she was panting "Fine, don't believe me" She snapped "But from here own out I am calling my father and telling him this and-" Sakura was silenced when a sharp slap came across her face. Her wide green eyes looked into deep blue eyes that were all ready tearing up.

"I don't want to want to tell my father…..I want to go home..." Ino was crying and she left out of there. She was done, Sakura might not be, but she was. She could not stand being there one more second. Sakura stared wide eyes after her.

"Ino" she whispered.

In the back on the other hand, Fugaku was deep in thought. There was no way….what he had just heard it could not be true. He looked down at his wrinkled hands. He didn't have the time to wait; he had to confirm this for a lie. His plan seemed to be suddenly crumbling from under him and he could not allow such a thing to happen. If this were true, he'd have to make it come to an end.

He had to go see Itachi and Sasuke.

He had to see them now.

* * *

Hey! How are you all? hope you liked this. I feel it rushed. But , Bet That is soon coming to an end....

THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!! -Glad you liked it, lemons make me nervous.

Song: Ya Man Ain't Me: Chris Brown


	15. My Dad’s Gone Crazy

Chapter XV

Bet That

My Dad's Gone Crazy

"Where are you going?" Mikoto called out as she watched her husband get ready with such precision, she still had not come up with a way to confront this. Sshe wondered what Sakura and Ino had wanted; she had seen the blond run out in tears and then the pink haired one walk out sulking and looking defeated. "Fugaku are you listening to me? Where are you going!" she demanded this time "What happened, what's going on"

"For god's dear sake woman, I have to go have a talk with our dimwitted sons!" He snapped making Mikoto gasp at such a thing. "I have to prove that it is not right, this possibly can't be true, after all the boys hate each other's guts right?" he questioned himself as he questioned the way he felt about the whole situation. He hoped with all his heart that it was a lie; these are his children after all. In the end he could not help but feel like they were suffocating him to his end! Simply they were to much to handle.

"So…" Mikoto begun and then got a hold of herself "I'm coming with you and seeing this for myself, you'll need me there" Fugaku looked up at her, in a way he wanted to spare the mother of his children from learning something so despicable that there shouldn't be any words for it. Yet they were, Incest, Boy love…..he was left speechless at the simple gaping word, gay.

"Come at your own risk" he said and gulped down as he willed his numb body to move "This is something that can only bring shame in our lives" Mikoto sighed and walked down the stairs quickly at his side and tilted her head in curiosity as the love of her life stared numbly into space like he had just been told the world was coming to an end and there was no assurance for any survival at the end of it all. Or like a dream of his had just been slashed and shatter from right under him. Like something in him that was so important had just died.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" She asked in a sweet whisper as she ran a slender hand down his check. Fugaku seemed to come back to the reality of it all.

"I'm having a nightmare right my love, this is all a waking nightmare" She laughed a bit.

"What are you talking about; you are awake as always and ready to face the world." She sighed when he got an even more distressed look on his face.

"I fear I'm to old and walking already amongst the dead"

"Don't say such things"

"Come on" he finally decided after a small pause "Let's go" She nodded and followed him out to one of their limos. Already the chuffer was there to open the door to them and bowed down as he watched them get in. he then closed the door and walked around the car to sit down on the passenger seat but as he was going suddenly the car sped away. His eyes widen and he felt fear rush through him.

"HEY!" he yelled out as he tried to chase after the car. "No, the master and mistress…..what have I done" he called out and fell on his knees and he cried over it like spilt milk. He respected and loved them and had been working for them already twenty years. That makes him forty.

Mikoto and Fugaku raised their heads when they heard an insane and all to familiar giggle of a female "So I am assuring myself that you are going to confront the problem with your sons" she hissed "For one I am not about ready to call it quits with MY Sasuke-kun. He will be mine, and he will love me, myself and, I" Mikoto was enraged while Fugaku was left with confusion as they stared at the back of the pink head.

"Are you insane girl, where is Taka" She demanded.

"He's back in the parking lot probably wondering how his car managed to drive off on its own" Fugaku noticed that Mikoto was gritting her teeth as she glared at the pink haired girl. He didn't like seeing his wife like this; one was because he hated to displease her and the second because an enraged Mikoto just simply scared the shit right out of him.

"I demand you stop this car immediately, I won't be driven by you" Sakura turned her head when they stopped at a red light. Her green eyes wide and angry looking like she was at the braking point of her sanity and she was clinging to it with everything she had.

"I only am here to make sure you keep your part of the deal" She snapped and looked forward again, she seemed to be shaking. "Sasuke must be mine" She growled.

Mikoto and Fugaku stayed silent as they stared at the girl. Fugaku really had nothing to say. He was at a lost for words and his tongue couldn't seem to grasp any at the moment all he did was stare at his wife who looked like she was about to cry.

"Do you for one second even think about how Sasuke might feel?" she asked the pink haired girl who only gave off a cackle.

"You know I think Itachi asked me the same thing some time back. Feelings? Sasuke? You make me laugh!" She emphasize that point by laughing once more "Sasuke has no feelings, he's a cold bastard full of hate, and I am the one who is going to break that, Soon he'll want to apologize and tell me that all this time he loved me, me and me only" Mikoto rolled her eyes at the rambling girl. She really had no time for the insane bullshit.

"Do you truly believe your own words just now little girl?" Mikoto asked in a hard calm voice. Sakura looked up at the rear view mirror as she gasped a bit. She could not say that she even believed her own self. She was riding on her own distressing feelings. This is something she has always wanted and she desired so deeply she didn't care how she got it.

Fugaku had perked up now. He was listening in on everything now.

"Shut up you old hag, you don't know a thing" Sakura snapped and Mikoto sighed.

"You are making a mistake"

"No I am not" Sakura snapped once more.

"Are you sure, you can't even hold yourself steady anymore" Mikoto smirked. She was like Itachi the same as she was like Sasuke. She enjoyed messing with people's head and the fact that she had a degree in Psychology only emphasized that point.

"I have perfect control over myself old lady" That was simply crossing the line. Mikoto looked out the window a small sadistic smirk still playing on her lips and then she asked something that completely threw Fugaku off his chain.

"And where does Itachi fit in all this?"

"What do you mean; Itachi fit's in nowhere near in mine and Saske's love" The voice held more desperation.

"Are you sure about that" Mikoto taunted at the disgruntled girl. Sakura was getting angrier and angrier and the car began to swerve but Mikot kept her perfect composure and just sat there with out being rattled. "And what do you mean yours and Sasuke's love, When Sasukek has made it clear he feel nothing for you. Why do you keep pushing? Are you really that dense, above it all are you really that selfish?"

Sakura couldn't talk.

Fugaku felt like pulling his hair out. He felt like he was going insane if he listened to any of this anymore. He straightened as he saw they were about top approach the place where he was going to find the ones that were causing all his misery. All he wanted to do was beat them up side the head and knock some sense into them. Mikoto also knew this and she looked over at Fugaku who had a string glare set up in his features. She knew she had spoken so much, but she needed to let Sakura know that this was something out of her control. Something she was not going to win.

"Where almost there" Sakura spoke up. This time her mind somewhere else as she recalled some thing. They soon reached the small apartments house and she drove in steadily and then parked the car at random not bother to look for a parking space. Fugaku quickly opened the door and bolted, he really didn't want to know any more of what his wife might know. He wanted to confront it.

Mikoto on the other hand stayed seated where she was and looked at the girl who also remained seated and quiet. Mikoto soon began to get out but slowly and closed the door behind her she walked over the driver seat door and opened it. "Get out" she said "Forget that Sasuke ever existed, get on with your life, go back home hun"

Sakura looked up with eyes filled with tears.

"But…I…..this can't be….why me?" she asked herself as Mikoto grabbed her arm to pull her out. Mikoto pulled out the car keys and then closed the door locking it at the same time. Sakura still couldn't accept the defeat as she growled and then pushed Mikoto.

"BITCH!" she yelled and that was the last thing to do to finish pushing Mikoto's buttons. She slapped the pink haired girl really hard leaving a stinging feeling behind and then she kneed her in the gut making the girl double over in pain.

"I ma be old, but not old enough to kick your ass little girl" Mikoto snapped. "And I have not raised two boys for nothing, raising them has kept me in top shape. Mikoto kicked her on the side before turning on her heal and walking fast enough to catch up with her husband who had already climbed the steps to reach the front desk.

Sakura looked up as she tried to catch her breath at the retreating back of the Uchiha brothers' mother. She was incredible, that she had to admit. Suddenly words rang in her head of a nearly similar conversation that she had had a while ago with the eldest son of this same woman.

"_I'm not going to go anywhere any time soon," Itachi had said "and you two need to face facts that Sasuke doesn't love you" Itachi shrugged "Getting rid of me will do you no good, Sasuke's friends may seem crazy, but that Juugo guy will kill you if you if he ever found out what you almost did to Sasuke" Itachi glared "I'm not the only one over protective of him, so why even try to target only me?" _

"_Because you're around him all the time" Ino had yelled._

"_Because you're the one Sasuke sticks to" Sakura had added. "Because Sasuke seems to like you" _

At that moment she didn't understand it. Now she knew she did, it was the reason why it was Itachi they had to get rid off. Sasuke loved him. And above all else Itachi loved him as well and that was something that made them….well her want to separate them the much more. The thing she always fearead, and that was loosing to the long haired Uchiha.

"_Look Itachi, we are not going to give him up" she had said walking away to her room._

"_Whether he likes you or not is of no concern, even if he's your brother, still so long as he's ours nothing else matters!" Ino ended But as Sakura recalled now, they sounded dull, empty and tired. Ino had alredy quit. _

"_**Does you happiness matter more than Sasuke's? Are you not going to allow him to make his own decisions for your selfish needs?" **_

"_Sakura?" Ino had asked._

Only now did Sakura see all the pain she had caused. How ironic that now that she was in pain, she could see all that she had done, all the pain she had caused. She slowly stood up and looked up at the doors. Had she also just been the reason to cause more pain in this family when they could have been left in blissful ignorance?

She deiced to run away and leave it all behind.

* * *

"Fugaku!" Mikoto called out. "Slow down please" she begged as the man took two stairs at the time.

"I won't" he snapped and then kept going at it, this time trying to take three at the time. Mikoto was fearing for his health.

"Dear"

"NO MORE!" he yelled his face contorted in fury that made Mikoto stop where she was and only stare at him as he resumed his journey at the top of the stirs. What else was she to do when she had just clued him in that she knew something abou what was going on.

Inside the apartment Sasuke was sitting anxiously in the couch with his brother beside him. "What do you think father is going to say?"

Itachi shrugged and another minute had passed them by.

Fugaku kept climbing; he was nearly at his goal.

"Itachi" Sasuke whined a little now, he hated the heavy silence between them.

"Relax little brother, everything will be just fine"

"Are-" Itachi cut off his little brother by kissing him. The kiss was meant to be short, but he to was scared and the kiss lingered as he tasted the sweetness of his brother. There was no way he was going to allow any one to take this away from him.

He was there, Fugaku had made it.

"Fugaku, please"

"Shut up Mikoto!" He snapped.

Itachi pressed his lips harder onto Sasuke's demanding entrance into it. Sasuke moaned and allowed his brother's tongue to enter him and then allowed Itachi to push him onto his back, on the couch. And they feared.

The door was slammed open.

Two imploring mouth parted and two heads turned.

There it was the nightmare of their father's twisted face of anger.

There was heavy silence and then.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Fugaku yelled gabbing his head and spinning around making Itachi and Sasuke stared at him like he was crazy. Sure at first it had scared them, now they plainly didn't know what to think. "NOOOO! NOOO! NOOO! WHY, DEAR GOD DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH WHY MY BOYS!" he cried. Itachi got off the couch slowly approaching his father.

"Dad" Itachi started and only jumped out of the way when a punch nearly came his way.

"Itachi, be careful!" Sasuke called out.

"This can't be!" Fugaku began to laugh "Everyone but me knew! Huh! Now I know!" The man grabbed something and threw it at random. "What do you do? Huh!? FUCK EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT CONSTANTLY? FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING SUCH A SIN YOU PITIFUL DISGUSTING LITTLE WHORES!"Fugaku yelled making Mikoto run up the stairs and she looked in.

"So what If we fuck" Itachi smirked widely when his father threw another tantrum of screams, they sounded like an animal in agony.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME! ABOVE ALL HOW DARE YOU TAINT YOUR BROTHER'S MIND AND TOUCH HIM SO! SASUKE, MY LITTLE BOY NO!!" he cried.

"Fugaku, it's alright" Mikoto placed a hand on his back and she jumped back when he straightened up. All three Uchiha's stared at the patriarch of their family as he breathed in and out and tried to regain his composure. For a second there he looked so serious and sane that it truly terrified them all.

"Dad?" Sasuke and Itachi called out at the same time.

"Fugaku"

The man bowed down dramatically making them all jump away "If you'll excuse me, I will now take a walk and go somewhere to think. Please, Excuse me" they all warily watched the man walk out of there stiffly. You could see the heavy weight on his tense shoulders of all he was carrying with him and his thoughts alone.

"I think we just drove that to insanity" Sasuke said and Mikoto and Itachi only nodded in agreement. No one had the words at the moment to describe what had just happened. It simply was indescribable.

"Maybe we should go after him" Itachi suggested.

"Yes, let's" Mikoto said and all three of them ran out to look for Fugaku.

They decided to just follow him.

* * *

Hey!! Thanks' to all who reviewed and are still enjoying this story. Im guessing two more chapters and this story is over. Damn. Well See you next chapter!

**Song**: My Dad's Gone Crazy **By** Eminem and his Daughter Hailie

Please Review!!


	16. Go To Church

Chapter XVI

Bet That

Go To church

Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke followed Uchiha Fugaku around as the man simply walked. Nothing more, nothing less, he looked alright. He looked as if there was nothing wrong in the world around him and that scared the three of them even more. He apologized when he bumped into a person; he walked like he was in no hurry to go anywhere. They did notice though that the old man was in a daze and that made them wonder even more what could be going on inside his head.

It scared them to even think of it.

They watched as he suddenly stopped a well dressed old lady that looked like a grandmother. The lady blushed and seemed to be delighted with his presence. Sasuke and Itachi hugged once another when they heard their mother growl out her jealousy. The lady seemed then surprised and pointed to somewhere out in the distance. Fugaku seemed to thank her for what ever he had asked her bowing slightly and continued on his way.

More walking

"What do you think dad is going to do mom?" Itachi asked after a while "Do you think that he's crazy enough at the moment to commit suicide."

"Quite possibly" she responded "But let's not speak of such negative thoughts, now sweetie" She smiled at both of them "I ….you must know that even I feel a little surprised that the two of you have acted upon your feelings" she said as they continued walking slowly behind their father. Itachi and Sasuke glanced at one another and shrugged.

"It's not like we could keep it in all our lives" Itachi growled annoyed. Their mother laughed a bit.

"I guess" She got serious then "I must ask though, have the two of you…." This was hard for her "Indulged in your sexual needs already" Both Sasuke and Itachi blushed at their mother's words, for damn sakes this was their mother asking them if they had done it already.

"Mom" They protested.

"Hey now, I just want to know"

There was a silence, but soon Itachi cut it.

"Yeah we have" He spoke and then looked down "It was the best fuck of my life" Both Sasuke and Mikoto were blushing. She just wanted to make sure her kids were happy, but there was no way she could think of them doing such things. It was scary to think about what they could be doing with each other.

"I'm-I'm sure it was sweat heart" She coughed a little.

They continued to walk in silence but then they paused when they noticed some sort of soft music playing that sounded so….so…holy. It sounded like the beat of the song from Alejandro Lerner; called _Todo A Pulmon_, they were sure it was supposed to be a Spanish song. This scared them big time, for one they had not been here for a very long time. They stopped coming when Itachi was five and Sasuke was Two.

They watched as Fugaku turned and started to climb the five steps that would lead him into that place called the church. They hated the thought of even having to come anywhere near it. "Dad can't be Serious" Itachi said as he looked at the old man.

"It looks like he is very serious Aniki" Sasuke said.

"Why?" Mikoto groaned. She hated the church, she felt like everything they said was done to control their thoughts and all that. "So should we go on?" she asked them and Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other before looking back at her.

"After what we did a week ago, it doesn't feel right" Sasuke said.

"I know" Itachi nodded.

"You can't be serious" She said "Fine we'll wait for him here"

The three Uchiha settled for waiting, but this reminded Sasuke of something that had happened when he had been seventeen years old. He remembered talking to his godmother and her asking him if he was a good boy and if he went to church. He had lied about the church and about being a good boy, he doubted he was one. With his thoughts, and from what he had done with his brother a week ago, or the kiss they had shared not so long ago.

Itachi on the other hand was wondering how long this was going to take with his father, he wanted to get back home and fuck his little brother.

Mikoto, well, she was thinking of ways she could get Fugaku out of there without having to go in.

* * *

Fugaku walked in and his eyes caught the vast picture that was god, glorious and in his eyes it seemed to be flaring bright. He felt the heavy burden in his chest deepen as he walked towards it all and made his way inside. He was vaguely aware of the choir singing a beautiful melody and he stepped before the father. Everyone in the church turned from their prayer to look at him and a man dressed in cloth and robs neared him with a gentle smile.

"Can I help you with anything my child" he asked his voice soft and deep, in a way knowing and Fugaku could do nothing but stared into his light blue eyes that were covered by the small thin glasses he wore over the bridge of his nose. "Is something wrong?" Fugaku shook his head and then realized he was supposed to nod, and then nodded. He felt speechless before the father.

"Come, sit and tell me of your problems" the man said as a family that was there slowly started to walk out. A few minutes ago mass had finished and now they were just making their final prayers before they left the home of god. Each of the families slowly leaving one by one, Fugaku sighed as he sat there feeling like the small child he once was and about to confess something wrong.

A sin

"So, tell me"

"Well you see" Fugaku managed out, he was not sure how he was going to put this into words he was just glad that he was relaxed and now he seemed to be thinking a bit more clearer. "My sons….well, you see, they seem to love each other" The priest smiled.

"All siblings love each other, it's perfectly normal" He explained "Sometimes we well a strong sense of dislike towards them, but hate is not the word to use, and love is pure, it signifies the meanings of family and their bonds-"

"No" Fugaku cut of the priests lengthy speech.

"Oh, what do you mean no?"

"I mean, the love each other, yes I know but" Fugaku took a deep breath "I'm talking about that they are in love with each other."

"In? Like they like each other in more then the brotherly way?" The priest had to test the answers, a lot of people had come telling him this and come with the wrong terms. Incest was certainly not permitted, and both brothers, was just purely wrong. The church did not discriminate against the gay relationships only on them having sexual interactions.

"Yes, they love each other as boy-boyfriends!" Fugaku spit out the word.

"By god!" The man gasped his biddy little eye seeming to nearly pop out of his sockets.

"What should I do o' great one!" Fugaku begged "You need to tell me what to do!"

* * *

"Man, how long is dad going to be in there" Sasuke started to complain, he was uncomfortable having to wait for someone. Itachi looked annoyed as well. Mikoto knew that both of them had short patience and maybe this is the first time that they had ever been tested in them.

"About ten minutes. Calm down"

"Shouldn't we just go and drag him out of there already?" Sasuke asked making Itachi and his mother look at him like he was crazy. "What" Mikoto took a deep breath and went for it.

"Alright!" she said, "Then let's go" she started to walk toward the church but noticed that Sasuke and Itachi were not following after her. She quickly returned and grabbed them by their ears to drag them with her "You brats are coming as well! This was your fault in the first place"

"Ouch, ouch MOM!!!"

* * *

The priest quickly signaled for the evening mass priest to come over to him and the other priest complied and looked down at them "what is the matter" At that moment Fugaku's eyes widen as he shot up straight from his seat.

"ITS THEM!" he yelled the scream echoing over the church over and over again from the vast and open hollow the church contained. The ceiling was painted but it was so high up that it looked so big and empty, row and row on the floor and a large ceremony area. Both priest turned to see where he was looking to see a beautiful woman coming in with two handsome males who had each of their ears being pulled at "KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!!"

Mikoto narrowed her eyes dangerously when she heard Fugaku's voice echo over and over again. She stopped before him and simply glared at him before slapping him across the face. "I can't believe you made me come and get you from this asylum!" she snapped.

"Young woman, you have to be more respectful of out lords home!" the priest snapped, his eyes angry and Mikoto glared back.

"I'm not telling you to change religions, I am not saying anything against you going to church and doing as you please, so why would you judge me in my opinion to the fact that I don't like church" she ranted out "I will believe in God in my own way, I don't need you telling me how to do that!" The priest backed off a bit.

"Dad, why don't we talk about this at home" Fugaku glared at Itachi.

"No! You were the one to taint your little brother's mind, he so young!" Fugaku yelled clutching his head. "The boy is so young!!"

"I'm not that young dad and I can make my own decisions" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Now please, you must all understand that Incest is not a way to go over a relationship, you are all ISANE!!" Yelled the priest who could not hold himself back "HERE! HERE!" he boomed. "Take this, read this and join out classes about the proper way to live, a proper healthy relationship between a boy and a girl and not a disgusting one of brothers YOU ARE BROTHERS!!"

"Aren't you two gay for each other?" Itachi said as soon as the priest stopped yelling remarking at them both "I can so see you have a boner for him and you guys won't tell and that is why you yell so much. I even bet is why you tell us that this is wrong because in your head you are going, if I can't then they can't"

"Such a disrespectful child!" The priest snapped "I would never"

"Itachi" His father gasped and sized up the two priests.

"What you need is the bible"

"To wipe my ass with" Itachi hissed. The man then lifted his hand and nearly slapped Itachi in the face but Sasuke pulled his brother back.

"HEY!" Sasuke roared.

"HELL NO!" Mikoto yelled startling the people who were barely coming into the church "YOUR GAY ASS DID NOT JUST TRY TO TOUCH MY CHILD, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Mikoto was panting, looking like an angry mother lion protecting her young "CHILD ABUSER!"

There were gasps.

"Keep it down you insane lady, this is a church"

"It's just another building!" There were more gasps.

"What! You wish you could do this!" he turned Sasuke's head and kissed him on the lips making the priest nose bleed.

"SHAME!!" They yelled at the same time, trying to deny that they actually liked the sight.

Fugaku just stood there watching his family all arguing with the priests and calling each other names, who ever knew that even a priest could have such a foul mouth and then they had an audience. At the end of it all the priest called over the church choir and helpers to help them kick all of them out, even Fugaku himself.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE RETURN TO THIS CHURCH! YOU ARE BANISHED! YOU ARE NO LONGER THE CHILDREN OF GOD"

"OH SHUT UP WE WOULDN'T EVEN RETURN EVEN IF YOU PAID US!" All Thee Uchiha snapped. Fugaku hung his head, they all acted like kids. All of them turned to Fugaku and also hanged their heads "We're sorry"

"I guess life can only get better from here" He said as they all stood up. Itachi smiled.

"If you can actually handle me proposing to Sasuke" this caused Sasuke to blush and Fugaku to nearly have a hear attack.

"That's enough Itachi" His mother giggled. She found it cute. "But even though our kids are in love with each other we're still going to be family no matter what, you have to admit at least that much Fugaku." Fugaku thought it over, in a way it didn't seem to bother him much, it's just that one nagging feeling that persisted that made him want to tare the boys apart.

"But now I won't have any grandchildren!" he snapped.

"We'll adopt" Itachi shrugged. They began to walk home.

"It had to be of the Uchiha blood boy, you can't just bring a maggot here and expect him to be one of us, and you'll get a surrogate"

"Dad!" Sasuke and Itachi protested.

"Trust me I'll make your lives miserable" Fugaku gave them a stern look "I promise"

In a weird way, they had returned all back to normal.

Well, not quiet.

* * *

**I apologize for if I have offended anyone with the whole church thing. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! Next chapter will be the end. But no worries, there is another story comming up that replaces this one!! I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Song **Go To Church **By **Ice Cube and Snoop Dogg

**Please Review!!**


	17. Bet That

Chapter XVII

Bet That

Bet That

Hello there everyone! I am betting you never thought it could all come to this, well Sakura and Ino had been sent back to where ever it was they came from and I had a long discussion with their fathers. The whole matter was resolved as the two girls moved on with their life and Ino never talked to Sakura again. Not like I care if they ever did or not. At least that was the end of that and we were all able to move on in life.

Well, now you are also probably wondering why I have all of a sudden allowed my children to be with each other so easily. I my self have no other excuse other than I have gone completely senile in my old age. In a way it does not matter. I have though made them have a child together, he turned out to be the one and cutest nephew that I have ever had. His name is Uchiha Saeki. He looks just like my own children.

I bet you'll never believe it but I am riding in deep into my hundreds, I'm old but I feel like an old Immortal "Why the hell haven't you died yet old man?" Itachi snapped at me once when he was irritated from the lack of sleep he had gotten due to his crying son. I made them live with me so that I would not miss any moment of the growth of the baby. At the same time knowing that I could just walk in and stop them from having sex here in my house.

I like it.

I feel like I have control over them, of course when they go to work and leave Mikoto with the child I know they take that advantage to do what they want with each other. At the same time it doesn't matter do to the fact that I haven't even let them date. Itachi tried to give me a heart attack the other night again when all of a sudden in the middle of dinner he proposed to Sasuke "Sasuke will you marry me?"

"Yes"

And ever since then those words have been stuck in my head, and the way the looked at each other with so much love…..it was something I could never talk them out of. They truly loved each other. Then what really captured my heart this past six years was when the small five year old Saeki was sitting in my lap coloring while he colored in his picture book. "So, having fun" I asked him.

He smiled. "Yeah, and Mama and Papa are almost home, they promised to take me out to eat with them!" he beamed.

"Your mom and dad are immature" I rolled my eyes with a chuckled.

"I love them" the child said "they are the best parents in the whole world" Then he tilted his head. "I have noticed though"

"Huh, noticed what?"

"That other kids have a real mom, but I have two dads" He looked up and grinned "It's weird, and even my teacher looked like she was scared"

"Do you feel different from any other kid?"

"No" He smiled "They love me and I love them and that's all that matters" It wasn't until that night that I learned that Saeki had the habit of sleeping between Sasuke and Itachi with a large smile in his face. The young boy never looked sad, and if he did it was just something small that could be made better. Somehow the whole world seemed right.

Itachi and Sasuke had proven to be great parents.

"Why haven't you still died old man" Itachi asked me when I called him into my office one afternoon. I had asked him to take a business trip; I wanted to see how the other two would do without Itachi around. It was just to tease and keep me grinning.

"Trust me Itachi. I'll still be here when you are old as well. I'm never going to stop bugging you and Sasuke" I grinned making Itachi glare at me. Once more he defied everything I had asked him. "I'm just keeping my promise" I knew Itachi was not pleased and that this was one promise he wished I wouldn't be so persistent to keep.

"Sasuke! Saeki, we are going for a trip! PACK UP!" He turned to look at me with a smirk, in a way he doesn't know that this is my way of kicking him and Sasuke, plus regrettably their child out of my house.

"I can always play this game with you old man until you drop dead"

"We'll see"

Yeah, my life was the best.

**The End**

* * *

Well, this is the best I could come up with the ending. I didn't know what else to put. THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO STUCK WITH THIS STORY AND REVIEWED!! YOU GUYS RULE!!

Another ItaSasu one is **Nineteen Forever**, a really complex story I've been trying out for some time, I want to see if it'll even be good. I have another one that I am also working on at the moment but not sure If I'll post. It is another ItaSasu. Well, here's hoping!

Please Review!!

**Song**: Bet That: By Bow Wow.


	18. The Secret Behind Saeki's Birth

**The Secret Behind Saeki's Birth**

Don't have to read if don't want to.

Okay.

Many have asked me, and like **ItaSasu FTW**, even told me that they are confused as to where Saeki came in, in this story. I have to say, the idea I had is more complex than anything else, and it would be hard to describe –well not really- but maybe hard to comprehend, hence why I decided not to put it up and allow you all to just think about it…

I guess that was a bad choice. Still, I don't want to ruin anyone's perception of the story, so you can disregard this is you wish as well and keep the whole Saeki's birth a mystery.

So, while writing this story I was reading a book. I forgot what it was called, something about a hundred things you should know or something that we need to know. In it, it described that 'Did you know, men can get pregnant?' Moreover, I was like interesting. I read through the whole description on how in the womb, the child no matter what gender always starts out as a female. The only change is the different pheromones and testosterones all those hormones males and females all change after a few months to the gender chosen, somewhere around three months or so….

Of course, it was then said, if only the man would have eggs, he too would be able to carry a child in a certain area of tissues within them. I know what you are thinking, who donated the egg so it could be planted in Sasuke so he could get pregnant. –That will forever be a mystery cause not even I know ^^; Sorry about that- Then there is the whole problem with the umbilical cord and all that. So it has to be a big cautious procedure –I doubt this has ever been done and would ever be done, but it was interesting and I think of the craziest things in the world

So yes, Sasuke miraculously got pregnant with Itachi's child and they had a baby. The one and only child they will ever have….So…You can imagine the hard time they had just trying to get this right for their child to be born.

But you guys can either comment on this, tell me your thoughts, I can probably change it all Or something cause I have no better excuse. In my head just about a million things could have happened for Saeki to be born, but I liked this idea better.

I am so insane, sorry about all this….


End file.
